


In the middle of nowhere, that's where things happen

by iwantafarnsworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantafarnsworth/pseuds/iwantafarnsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Fic Warehouse 13, & Once upon a time.<br/>Helena closed her eyes and let the longing and pain envelope her whole body. She'd stopped ignoring her true feelings for Myka Bering a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Sheriff in town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first W13 and OUAT Crossover. The story takes place in Univille in a possible post-w13/S4. The characters don't belong to me. Also my mother tongue is not English, bear with me!
> 
> Important things to know: Claudia is the new caretaker. Myka didn't have cancer. Regina and Emma have nothing to do with Ouat in my story.  
> I'm still planning it and I will decide later what to do with them.

Myka Bering sat on her usual stool at the only bar in Univille, South Dakota. The atmosphere was filled with the pleasant buzz of the other patrons' chattering and the football match rerun on TV, playing in the background.

Myka was enjoying herself very much while sipping her second vodka and tonic and occasionally listening to the voices around her.

Life at the Warehouse had been strangely peaceful, lately.

After the team had defeated Paracelsus things had definitely calmed down. Claudia was now the new caretaker and everyone was still adjusting.

So, while Pete and Steve were somewhere taking care of a ping and Artie and Claudia were working at the Warehouse, Myka was having a drink on a Tuesday night. Her free night. She knew that this wasn't her standard behavior. She would usually prefer to stay in and read at the B&B, chat with Abigail or Skype with her mother and sister. But today she had felt like going out.

A sudden wave of cold September air alerted her and the other customers that someone had just entered the bar.

Myka took another sip of her drink and licked her lips, turning towards the entrance.

A very good looking blonde woman approached the counter and sat beside her, without glancing in her direction.

"Just a beer, please." The stranger addressed the bartender.

Myka sent a sideway glance at the stranger. The woman looked on her mid 30s. She was wearing a red leather jacket, black skinny jeans and boots. She had wild long blonde curls and looked like some doppelganger of an Hollywood actress that Myka couldn't name because movies weren't her forte. She was a book-lover, after all.

The bartender placed the beer in front of the woman and Myka noticed that she nodded at him and took a sip of the cold beverage. She looked deep in thought.

She isn't the only one, Myka thought to herself. She sighed quietly and went back to her drink.

The bartender turned up the volume of the TV and the buzz of the patrons was consequentially tuned down.

Myka looked up at the TV.

The freshly elected Mayor, Regina Mills was talking about James Kook, the former Sheriff. He had died during a shooting at the Univille car factory.

"… _He was a great man who gave his life for our small town_ …" The Mayor was saying nodding at the reporter, " _And this is why we all should be grateful for his sacrifice. Also, it is with great pleasure that tomorrow morning I will present you our new Sheriff. The Sheriff will finish Kook's mandate and in two months there will be new elections._.. _Thank you_." And with that Regina Mills left the reporters.

"She sure knows how to do her job…" One of the patrons commented, "I'm sure she has many hidden talents…" Another man said, drooling all over the Mayor's appearance. The men bursted out laughing.

Myka heard the blonde woman beside her swift in her seat.

The warehouse agent took another sip of her drink, rolling her eyes at the men's comments. The first guy wasn't wrong. Despite her striking features, Regina Mills was a good Mayor and surely knew how to get what she wanted.

She reminded Myka of someone else she shouldn't be thinking about.

Regina had defeated her opponent at the last election with a lot of votes and Myka had to admit it was strange for Univille's standards. Regina was a single mother, born and raised in Boston with a very open view of society and policy. Why she ended up here in the middle of nowhere was a mystery to Myka. But she wasn't the one questioning her skills. She was fine with having Regina Mills as Mayor. At least she appeared to be decent and hard working.

"I'll have what she is having."

The blonde woman told the bartender. Myka lift one of her eyebrows and turned to look at the stranger. She had already finished her beer.

"Thanks." The blonde muttered as the bartender gave her a vodka and tonic.

"You were kinda lost for a minute there…" The stranger says, meeting Myka's eyes for the first time.

Forest green eyes met the blonde's. Myka had to admit that stranger's eye color was similar to her own.

"I suppose I was." Myka replied.

The blonde made a face, "How can you drink this?" she said, "It sucks."

"I didn't ask you to try it." Myka chuckled, "If you wanted an excuse to talk you could have just asked." Myka showed her crooked smile.

The blonde smirked, "I know but you were looking intently into yours like it possessed all the answers in the world so I had to try my luck."

Myka smiled looking at the blonde, "I'm still waiting for the answers and this is my second drink."

The blonde nodded.

"I'm Emma, by the way." The stranger said, "Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Myka said as they briefly shook hands, "Myka Bering."

"Are you new in town?" Myka asked, "I've never seen you around before."

Emma smiled and lowered her voice, "Kind of. I'm the newly appointed Sheriff. But don't tell anyone."

"Oh." Myka said.

_Emma Swan is the new Sheriff?_

"That's nice." Myka said, "Still I don't understand. Why were you called from out of town?"

"I'm not exactly a stranger here. I knew the former Sheriff." Emma said, "It's a long story, I don't want to annoy you…"

Myka smiled, "You won't." she said, "Or… We could always talk about my job as a IRS agent?" Myka teased.

Emma's eyes widened, "IRS agent?!" she exclaimed, "No way! You're too pretty to be an IRS agent!" Emma commented making Myka blush.

"Well. Thanks, I guess." Myka muttered, looking anywhere but at Emma.

"I think you're not telling the truth, Myka." Emma said, "But I understand. It's too early. You don't trust me enough to tell me about your top secret job." The blonde smirked.

_How did she…?_

Myka gaped at her and then laughed to cover her surprise. She ordered Emma another beer.

"Anyways, I lived here before. I was adopted by James' older brother, John, when I was 10. I stayed with his family till I was 17 but then I run away." Emma said, "I don't even know why I am telling you all of this. I'm not usually so talkative with strangers."

Myka nodded, "I'm not usually out drinking with _strangers_ on a Tuesday night." She smirked.

Emma laughed, "You're funny."

The brown haired woman smiled."Why did you left?" Myka asked, seriously.

"My adoptive father died when I was 16 and his wife didn't want to watch after me anymore. James was the only one who's ever cared about me. But I needed to get away. We stayed in contact so I kinda owe him. He designated me as Sheriff. I can't let him down."

"I understand." Myka said, "You're doing something good, Emma."

"I guess. So…" Emma said, "...Who's the lucky guy or girl who got you here drinking on a Tuesday night?"

Myka chuckled.

"Sadly, there's no lucky guy or girl." She trailed off.

"You know I can tell when someone's lying?" Emma asked before taking a long sip at her beer.

Myka rolled her eyes, "You remind me of my friend and colleague Steve." She said, "He can do that too."

Emma smiled, "Wow…"

"Anyways, I suppose there _is_ …-was someone." Myka said.

"What's _her_ name?" Emma asked, looking into Myka's emerald eyes.

"Helena." Myka said, "We were co-workers but she left for a bit and … Well, she found a guy with a daughter in Wisconsin and she's happy. I can't do anything about it. I'm pretty sure I love her and I will always will. That's why I let her go. She's happy. She looked happier than ever."

"You said _happy_ three times." Emma commented, lifting an eyebrow.

Myka sighed, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Emma laughed out loud, "So I've been told!"

Myka finished off her vodka tonic in a gulp and shook her head.

"What about you?" Myka asked smirking, "I believe being a Sheriff has its perks…"

Emma looked down at her glass, "There was someone but… He betrayed me."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Myka began.

Emma shook her head, "It's okay. I'm fine. Sometimes it still hurts; I loved him very much."

Myka nodded, "I know the feeling."

They looked into each other eyes and smiled shyly.

"I should probably go back to the B&B." Myka said.

"B&B?" Emma asked, "Don't you have an apartment or something?"

Myka laughed, "That's a story for another time, Sheriff."

Emma shrugged, "I'll see you around, Myka."

Myka nodded, "Yes, you will." She said, "Goodnight, Emma."

The curly haired agent exited the bar and walked back to her car.

"Myka! Wait!"

Myka turned around and saw Emma running towards her.

"Here." Emma said, "This is my number. I'd love to talk some more."

Myka looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

"Of course, I'll write you mine down." Myka said, "Pen?"

Emma handed her a pen and looked a bit embarrassed as Myka scribbled down her number.

"I'm… I'm not…" Emma said, "I'm not hitting on you."

Myka sent the blonde an amused look.

"I enjoyed talking to you and If you ever need to talk…" Emma stammered.

"Likewise, Emma." Myka said smiling at the blonde.

Emma nodded and watched the other woman enter her car and leave.


	2. French fries and new discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos and for reading! I'm enjoying writing this story very much.  
> Are you ready for some Swan Queen interaction? :)

During the following month Emma and Myka started to hang out regularly. They would meet for coffee or a beer and share stories for hours. Myka had also introduced Emma to Pete, Steve, Abigail, Claudia and Artie so that the blonde Sheriff would often found herself at the B&B spending time with her new friends after her patrol’s hours and when they were back from their _secret job_ , as Emma liked to call it. The Sheriff suspected there was something behind the façade of perfect family but she had preferred to not tell Myka. She had to talk with the Mayor before starting to investigate the true nature of the IRS agents’ job.

Univille was a quiet place and the blonde would spend her free time at the park, recalling the years spent there as a teenager.

Mayor Mills loved to boss her around, using her often as personal bodyguard. Emma didn’t mind Regina’s presence at all, far from it. She immensely enjoyed their banter and interactions.

The problem was that Emma was finding it extremely difficult to have a working relationship with the Mayor because she felt a strong attraction towards the woman.

She had recently confessed to Myka her feelings for the dark haired Mayor and Myka had encouraged her to at least try to see if Regina was somehow interested. Emma had told her that Regina must likely disliked her.

“Hi Emma!”

The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted by Henry Mills’ voice, Regina’s son.

Henry run towards her table.

“Hey, kid!” Emma said, looking up from her cheeseburger, “What are you doing here?”

Henry smiled and sat down across from Emma, “Mom told me to come here. She knows you are on your lunch break and thought you could use some company.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “So she’s using you to check on me?”

Henry chuckled and stole a French fry from her plate.

"Hey!" Emma whined making Henry giggle.

“It’s not like she doesn’t trust you. She had a meeting and didn’t want me to be alone.” Henry said.

Emma nodded, “It’s ok, Henry. Would you like to order something? I can ask Fred to prepare your usual.”

The boy nodded excitedly, “Awesome!”

Emma ordered for Henry and when his plate arrived he literally dived into it. The Sheriff chuckled and shook her head at his antics. Even Regina’s kid was kind of adorable.

“So are you friends with the Secret Service Agent? Mika?” Henry managed to said between bites.

Emma took a sip of her coke, “It's M-yka. Secret service? What do you mean kid?”

Henry finished chewing and looked around, “It’s a secret.” He said slowly.

Emma shook her head at his ways, “Then why are you telling me?”

Henry shrugged, “You’re the Sheriff, you need to know.”

“What do I exactly need to know?” Emma asked, looking the boy in the eye.

“About the Warehouse.” Henry whispered, “It’s like a huge building outside of Univille where they collect _artifacts_ from all over the world. Your friend works there.”

Emma’s eyes widened.

“Myka?”

Henry nodded.

“How do you know this?”

Henry shrugged, “I’m the Mayor’s son. My mom knows.”

“But I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to talk about this _Warehouse_.” Emma replied, “How do you know about it?”

“I overheard Mom talking with the red-head girl. She’s the boss there. Kind of.” Henry said, “I’m not sure what these _artifacts_ are, but I bet they are dangerous. They are like magical or something!”

“And you’re telling me this, why?” Emma inquired. She had always suspected Myka was working undercover but this Warehouse business was something she hadn’t imagined.

Henry shrugged.

“Henry!”

 _Oh. Perfect_ , Emma thought.

Regina Mills approached their table in all her glory. She was wearing one of her powerful suit and high heels. Emma gulped visibly.

“Sheriff Swan.” Regina said eying the blonde woman.

“Regina.” Emma greeted her.

“I should’ve know you were going to spoil my son with the junk food you’re so fond of!” Regina commented.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Henry was hungry and was eating all my fries!”

Regina’s eyes widened, “That’s it?” she asked, “That’s your excuse to buying my son some unhealthy food!?”

Emma was about to reply but Henry interrupted her.

“Mom, please.” Henry whined, “Emma didn’t mean to, there’s no need to fight!”

Regina looked at her pouting son and sighed, “You’re right, Henry. I’m sorry, Sheriff Swan. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Emma eyed Regina, silently admiring her beauty. She nodded at the Mayor, “No problem.”

“Do you need me to escort you somewhere, Madam Mayor?” Emma smirked, changing the subject.

“No. But I have some important matter to discuss with you.” Regina said, cryptically, “Come to my office when you’ve finished.” The Mayor ordered.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” Emma replied.

“Good. Come on, Henry. Time to go home.” Regina addressed the boy.

“Bye, Emma!” Henry said, grinning, “Thanks for the burger!”

“Bye, kid!” Emma said. “Later, Madam Mayor.”

Regina nodded and the pair left.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Emma entered the town hall and walked straight to the Mayor’s office.

“Hello Rachel!” Emma greeted the Mayor’s secretary, “Is the Mayor in?”

Rachel smiled at the Sheriff, “Yes, dear. She’s waiting for you.”

“Thanks.” Emma replied and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The familiar voice called from inside.

Emma entered the office and closed the door behind her.

“Hello, Madam Mayor.” Emma greeted, “You wanted to see me?”

“Sheriff Swan.” Regina said, nodding at the blonde.

Emma sat down on the chair in front of Regina’s desk and waited. She couldn’t take her eyes off Regina’s red lips. She often wondered how would it feel to run her tongue on…

“Ms. Swan? Emma?” Regina called, “Are you okay?”

Emma blinked.

 _Fuck_ , she thought.

“Yes, yes. I was just, ehm… Thinking.” She said.

Regina sighed.

“As I was saying we’re waiting for someone to join us…” Regina said.

“What’s the matter?” Emma asked.

“It’s about James Kook’s death. His death wasn’t an accident.” Regina confessed.

“How come?” Emma asked, "And what about the evidence? You're telling me someone tampered with the evidence?"

Regina nodded. “You wouldn’t believe if I told you. That’s why I called for help.”

Emma looked weirdly at Regina, “Who?”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Regina called.

Emma turned towards the door and her eyes widened.

“Hi, Emma.”

It was Myka.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Helena will appear soon. Just have to find the right way to introduce her!


	3. Explanations. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos! Just a short chapter to arise some questions :) Enjoy!

“Myka?” Emma asked, “What are you doing here?”

Myka entered Regina’s office, closing the door behind her.

“Hello, Emma. I’m here to talk.” Myka said as she walked into the office and sat down beside Emma. “Good afternoon Mayor Mills.” She added, smiling weakly at the Mayor.

Regina nodded at Myka, “Agent Bering.”

“Agent Bering?” The blonde Sheriff didn’t know what to think, “Regina?”

Brown eyes met hers and Regina sighed.

“Ms. Bering and her team are investigating Kook’s death.” Regina said.

Emma looked at Myka with wide eyes. Myka sent her an apologetic smile.

“So I was right.” Emma said, “You’re not an IRS agent.”

Myka shook her head and threw a quick glance at the Mayor, “No, I’m not.”

The agent pulled out her badge, “Secret Service.” Myka said.

Emma shook her head and pointed a finger at Myka, “I knew it.”

“Why did you lie to me?” Emma asked, “I thought we were friends!”

“Emma, please, let me explain…” Myka said, trying to calm down her friend.

“And why should I?” Emma asked, visibly hurt.

“Ms. Swan.” Regina warned, “If I were you, I’d listen carefully to what Ms. Bering has to say before jumping into conclusion.”

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded at Myka.

“I work for the Warehouse. We are a special unit that deals with unusual items: artifacts. We collect them or as we say _: we snag, bag and tag them_.” Myka explained.

“Artifacts?” Emma asked.

_So the kid was really telling the truth_ , the blonde thought recalling Henry’s words.

Myka nodded, “Objects with supernatural properties. Originally, artifacts are items connected to some historical or mythological figure or event. Each artifact has been imbued with something from their creator, user, or a major event in history.” Myka explained.

“Go on.” Emma said.

“Sadly, not all the artifacts have good properties.” Myka said, “Some are very dangerous. Even lethal.”

Emma couldn’t still believe her ears.

“I’m having difficulties in processing all of this.” Emma muttered, “What does it have to do with me? Why are you telling me all this?”

Myka and Regina shared a look. Emma looked from one woman to another.

“And why aren’t you freaking out, Regina?!” Emma asked the Mayor with wide eyes. Regina remained silent.

The warehouse agent pulled out some papers and showed them to Emma.

“Last week a man was killed in Sioux Fall. He was a policeman.” Myka said, “Pete and I went to investigate and discovered the similarities with Sheriff Kook’s murder. Same MO and almost same time. But the crime scene in Sioux Fall was a garbage dump.”

Emma looked at the pictures and felt a wave of nausea.

“There’s more.” Myka said, “The victim - Charles  Bellow - was one of James Kook’s colleagues and best friends.”

“You think someone is killing James’ buddies as a personal vendetta?” Emma inquired.

Myka nodded, “Yes. And we think someone is using an artifact in doing so. And that gives us the priority to investigate.” Myka said, firmly.

Emma chuckled, “Wow. Just… I never thought you could be so good at doing this. Being a secret service agent suits you, Mykes.”

Myka smirked at her, “Thanks.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the two women.

“Could we please get back to the matter at hand?” The Mayor asked with an hint of irritation in her voice.

“Yes, of course.” Myka replied.

“But why did you tell me all of this why? Why give away your top secret job? I don’t get it.” Emma questioned, “And why are you not freaking out?” Emma asked again, turning to look at the Mayor.

“Regina’s the Mayor.” Myka replied, matter of fatly, “And as Mayor of Univille she…”

Myka nodded at Regina.

“It is one of the Mayor’s duties to know about the Warehouse. It’s always been like this. Plus, one of my councilmen is a Regent.” Regina stated.

“What’s a Regent?” Emma asked, growing exasperated. Regina muffled her laugh with a cough. It was fun to watch Emma Swan so agitated.

“The Regents serve as the protectors of the Warehouse and create the artifact protection procedures that we use. Over time as more and more artifacts became stored in the Warehouse the Regents not only became the Warehouse's governors, but also the keepers of its secrets.” Myka explained.

“God…” Emma wrinkled her brow, “Too much information. My brain hurts!”

Myka chuckled and Regina snorted.

“As Warehouse agents we can only divulge the true nature of our job to one person: and he or she becomes the agent’s _One_.” Myka continued.

Emma’s eyes widened, “What does it mean?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “It means that Mr. Bering here just made you her _One_.” The Mayor explained, feeling a wave of unexpected jealousy invade her chest.

Myka smiled and nodded, “I just thought that you needed to know about my real job, especially if you’re going to help us and risk your life!”

Emma was speechless.

“Myka, I don’t know what to say.” Emma said, “Thank you for trusting me with this. I still need some time to process all of this.”

Myka nodded.

“Believe me, dear.” Regina said, “I know what you mean.”

She recalled perfectly the day Mr. Kosan, head of the Regents, had entered her office and told her about the Warehouse’s endless wonder.

“It’s unbelievable.” Emma said.

Myka smiled, “You’ll get used to it.” Myka reassured her, "Plus you still have to see the Warehouse."

“Do you have a lead?” Emma asked Myka.

Myka pulled out other photos and sighed.

“Part of why I decided to tell you about this case is because of what forensics found in Bellow’s right pocket.” Myka said, seriously.

Emma Swan took the photo and examined it closely.

It was an amulet.

Emma looked back at Myka.

“But this…” The blonde’s right hand run to the necklace she was wearing, “… My swan necklace.”

Myka nodded, “That’s why you needed to know.”

“You might be in danger, Emma.” Regina murmured giving Emma a sympathetic look.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave me feedback! I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Graves, cafès and calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma visits some important people, Henry and Helena discover something and Myka gets an important call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter we discover more about Emma’s past and we get to find out where 'someone-we-all-know' is. Thanks for the kudos and the comments, guys!  
> The characters are not mine but the story and the errors are! XP

Later that day, after the meeting in Regina’s office, Emma felt the need to be alone and think about everything: the Warehouse, the artifacts, Myka being a Secret service agent, the murders, her growing and confusing feelings for Regina…

From what Myka had told her James Kook’s death was somehow linked to her. But Emma didn’t know why.

 _That’s great Swan_ , she thought, _just what you needed._

Emma stopped her car and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She stepped out and entered the cemetery gates.

After about a 3 minutes’ walk she reached the spot and looked at the graves at her feet.

John’s, her adoptive father and James’s , John’s brother. The adoptive uncle that always thought of her as a daughter.

Emma thought about the times spent together and smiled through the tears.

She also recalled the hurt in his eyes as her 17-year-old self went to say goodbye to him.

After John’s death Emma had decided to run away from Univille. She had been tired of the quiet town’s life. After his death nothing had looked the same. Linda, her adoptive mother, had been devastated, leaving the teenager alone most of the time.

Emma had always wanted to see the world. She had always felt this pull towards the unknown. Deep down she knew that her need to run away was just an excuse: her deepest desire was to find her biological parents. The ones that had abandoned her.

Her thoughts went back to the time she spent away from Univille. She was 17 and was working as a waitress in New York. There she met Neal Cassidy. She remembered the way he made her feel.

Emma shook her head feeling the familiar pang forming into her chest at the thought of him. She was still so angry at him.

Neal was a professional thief. He’d convinced Emma to follow him with promises of love and security and Emma - being the teenager she was – had let him take over her life. It was from that moment that Emma had promised herself not get too close to people.

Emma closed her eyes and wiped the tears away.

That was when Neal and Emma began stealing together, acting sort of like Bonnie and Clyde.

But Neal had betrayed her and sent her to jail at his place. And on top of that, once in jail, Emma found out she was pregnant with his baby. Getting an abortion had never been an option for Emma. Despite everything she loved the baby.

But she didn’t have anything to offer him at the time. She was in jail and had no money, no family and no place to stay. That’s why she decided to give her baby up for adoption.

She would often wonder where the baby was and hoped that he was safe, no matter what.

After her time in jail Emma had tried to put her life back on track, found a decent job and always helped the community.

And now here she was, in the middle of nowhere with a nameless killer hot on her heels.

“ _We_ will find him, James.” Emma whispered, “I’ll find whoever did this to you. I promise.”

 

JAMES KOOK

_Here lies a man who served his town well._

 

* * *

 

Henry Mills sneaked into his mother's study at home. He'd seen Regina enter the bathroom upstairs and knowing his mom's love for long bubbly baths he thought this was the right opportunity to finally use the computer.

The 10-years-old boy sat down on his mother's desk and started the PC. He clicked on the web browser and entered his personal email account. About a month ago Henry had sent a mail to an adoption site asking information about his biological parents.

Of course, he knew that Regina and Daniel - his dead father- weren't his biological parents, Regina had told him almost 2 years ago. But now Henry was almost 11 and the desire to know who his bio parents were and why they abandoned him had became almost unbearable for the little boy.

Henry smiled as he noticed that he had mail. He opened the message and saw a link. He clicked the link and a new window appeared on the screen.

It was an official document.

Henry read the signature and almost let out a gasp.

_Emma Swan._

* * *

**Madison, WI.**

Helena George Wells was quietly enjoying her Caesar salad in a cozy Italian café after a stressful morning spent at the annual forensics conference held in Madison. Her colleagues had invited her to lunch in a posh French restaurant but she had politely declined, opting for a more informal place to eat and relax.

Helena didn’t mind eating alone. She especially loved people watching. It was her favorite activity these days. But to be completely honest, she had always been like this. Even in her older life.

She would find someone to observe and imagine a story for them, make up something.

She liked to picture their hopes, their fears and their dreams and mix them all together and create a story.

One of the things H. G. Wells disliked more about the modern times was how little people seemed to pay attention to conversation while sharing a meal. Everyone appeared to be too interested in those hideous devices they carried everywhere, instead of looking forward to spend some time talking about everything and nothing with someone special. Because if you share a meal with someone it means you care for them, right? It means that someone is special.

Helena silently shrugged and shifted her attention to the entrance. She watched as two women came into the little café. The two seemed close and very much in love.

 _That_ , she thought, _That’s something that I like about these times_.

She mutely chastised herself and rolled her eyes. She knew that ignorance was still very much diffuse in this century. She was just glad that two women or two men could enter a public place without being too afraid of the others’ judgment.

As she continued her observation she asked herself what would it feel like to go out and share a meal, a simple meal with Myka Bering. How would they look like in the eyes of the other patrons?  

“Jones speaking, sir.”

A thick Irish accent shifted Helena’s attention from the two women who were now being escorted by the waiter to a more secluded area of the café.

The voice belonged to a dark haired man in his mid 30s, seated not too far from her. The man was obviously good looking, with a  thin reddish beard and piercing blue eyes.

But that wasn’t what piqued Helena’s curiosity. The man’s words were.

“Of course I have it. You forget this is my job, after all. I’ll get to Univille as soon as I can and I promise you…” He was saying, “You will get what you want.”

Helena furrowed her brow.

“… The agents won’t be a problem. I know all about their tricks.” The man continued, “I won’t let you down, Mr. Gold. I’m the best at this and you forget I was successful with the two previous assignments.”

Helena took a sip of her ice tea and continued eavesdropping. The man obviously was thinking that no one would care about his secret assignment.

‘Jones’ ended the call and chuckled to himself.

Helena pulled out her purse and rummaged through it, looking for the _bug_ device Claudia Donovan had sent her some time ago. For a minute there she asked herself if she was exaggerating but something was telling her that the Warehouse could be in danger and despite her fears and doubts she trusted her instinct and began to plan her actions.

“Time to finally use my little friend.” Helena muttered to herself.

She waited for the blue eyed man to finish off his pint of Guinness and when he finally left the café she followed him outside. He walked into the parking lot and got into his car.

Helena got into her own car and followed him for about half an hour.

He stopped his car in front of a motel and exited the car.

Helena watched him as he walked towards room 23 and entered it.

The dark haired woman felt the rush of excitement invade her whole body. How she had missed this. She got off her car and walked closely to his as she pulled out one of her special keys, as she loved to call them. She forced the car door open and noticed with a smile that the man had left his leather jacket inside.

She put the bug in one of the pockets and prayed that her plan would end well. Helena closed the car door and went back to her own vehicle.

The Brit took a deep breath before dialing a number she knew by heart.

 

* * *

**Leena’s B &B**

Myka was having a snack in the living room when her cell phone rang. Claudia, Pete, Steve and Abigail were there as well and they all looked curiously at Myka’s dumbfounded expression as she took her phone and read the caller ID on the display.

Myka stood up slowly and threw a quick glance at Pete.

She experienced an intense _sensation_ of _déjà vu as she finally picked up her phone._

“Helena?”

The others’ eyes widened as they heard H.G.’s name.

“Hello, Myka.” Helena said, feeling an intense feeling invade her chest at the sound of Myka’s heavenly voice.

Myka turned her back to the others and exited the living room, hearing Claudia and Pete’s muffled sounds of protest as she left the room.

“Is everything all right?” Myka asked, still not believing that Helena called her.

“Yes, Myka. Everything is under control. At least for now.” Helena replied as she began playing with her car keys. She was still parked outside Jones’ motel, waiting for the man to make an appearance.

“Why are you calling?” Myka asked, directly. Helena could hear the unmistakable tone of worry in her voice.

Helena told Myka about her _encounter_ and explained the situation.

Myka listened as the author spoke about the man and began to take notes.

“Do you have any idea of what this is about?” Helena asked.

“Not yet but we will do some research and hopefully find out something. Thank you, Helena.” Myka said.

“I’m sure you will.” Helena said, “I’m going to follow him with my car while you research.”

Myka furrowed her brow, “What? No, Helena you can’t. It’s dangerous. What if he has the artifact?!”

“ _You shain't_ need to worry about me, darling. I’ll be fine. Shall I remind you I was apprentice at Warehouse 12 and I am a trained agent?” Helena said, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Myka sighed and _pinched_ the bridge of _her nose_ between her fingers, inhaled deeply and then breathed out a heavy sigh.

“Just be careful, okay?” Myka pleaded.

Helena felt her heart skip a beat at the agent’s soft tone.

“I always am, Myka. I have my Tesla with me.” The Brit reassured her, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.” Myka whispered, “Keep me updated.”

Helena smiled, “Yes, ma’am.”

Myka disconnected the call and let out a sigh.

Apparently Helena G. Wells was coming back.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter's been very difficult to write!  
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.  
> As I was writing about HG having lunch in that café I couldn't not think about Jaime Murray and her Queen's adventures XD She's awesome!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!;)


	5. Phone calls and long drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, you guys are amazing.  
> I also want to thank Google map lol you helped me a lot!  
> Special thanks to john6lisa and T-rahz!

**Leena's B &B**

Myka went back to the living room and informed the others about Helena’s discovery.

“H.G. put your bug device inside the guy’s leather jacket,” Myka said, addressing Claudia, “and now she’s going to follow him with her car…” Myka added as she began pacing nervously up and down the room.

Claudia jumped up from her seat and went to get her personal computer.

“This is Helena we’re talking about, Mykes.” Pete said as Claudia came back and switched on her PC, “She’s the freaking H.G. Wells. She knows what she’s doing and we’re lucky she was there. We may have a lead.” He nodded at his best friend and wolfed down three freshly baked cookies.

“Pete’s right.” Steve commented, “Plus we will keep an eye on them.”

“I know but …” Myka said.

“Ah-ah! Found him!” Claudia exclaimed. “The GPS signal is weak but look! He’s still in Madison! I knew I did the right thing sending one of my babies to H.G. !”

“However, we don’t know how long it will take before they arrive here…” Steve commented.

Myka nodded, “Helena will keep us updated. From what she said our guy is very keen on finishing the job.”

“What about Emma?” Pete asked, “Shouldn’t we inform her?”

“I’ll send her a text.” Myka said.

“Hey! H.G. sent me the car’s license plate.” Claudia exclaimed as she read the message.

Pete and Steve went to stand behind Claudia as she continued her research through the database.

“Florida license plate. Of course he’s not driving his own car. It was stolen.” Claudia muttered to herself, “That's new...” the young Caretaker shook her head at the cliché.

Steve and Pete shared a look and laughed quietly as Claudia began typing furiously on the PC.

“He’s driving a Dodge Avenger sedan?” Pete asked.

Claudia nodded, “Yes.”

Myka’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Helena.” She informed the other agents, “Jones just left the motel.”

The others nodded.

“It’s a long drive.” Pete commented.

“9 hours and 30 minutes without traffic.” Claudia informed him.

“We have plenty of time.” Myka replied.

“I’m doing everything I can, guys.” Claudia said, “It’s going to take a bit. The guy is skilled.”

Pete and Myka shared a look.

“We still don’t know what’s going on.” Steve said, “I mean why Emma and why the swan necklace? What’s the connection?”

“Let’s wait for Emma and then decide our plan of action.” Myka said.

“I’m going to read reports from the Kook’s and Bellow’s case and see if I can find some connections with this Jones guy…” Pete said.

“Good idea. I’m going to help.” Myka said.

“We’re missing something important here.” Pete whispered.

And so the warehouse team got to work.

* * *

**The Mayor’s residence**

Regina Mills exited her bathroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

She was hungry so she went to the kitchen and started dinner.

Even after her relaxing bath she was still feeling a bit on edge. She had to admit that the thought of Emma Swan in danger was extremely upsetting to her. But she couldn’t explain why. Okay, Emma was the Sheriff and they were professionally linked.

But why was she so worried? They had nothing in common. Most of the time Regina found the blonde to be completely annoying and inappropriate. And she was always spoiling her son behind her back with unhealthy food!

“Henry!” She called. “Dinner’s almost ready!”

The little boy run down the stairs and entered the kitchen, looking anywhere but at his mother's face.

Regina looked at him and frowned. Henry had a strange expression on his young face.

“What is it, Henry?” Regina asked, worried. “Are you hurt?”

Henry shook his head.

“Have you been crying, sweetheart?” Regina asked, kneeling in front of him and placing her right hand under the boy’s chin.

Henry remained silent.

“Henry Mills, what’s going on?” Regina inquired.

Henry’s eyes became glossy and he started crying.

“Hey,” Regina whispered, “Baby, please, tell me what is it?”

Regina wiped away Henry’s tears and hugged him tightly to her.

“No matter what is it, Henry. You can tell me.” Regina whispered.

Henry sniffed and broke their embrace.

“It’s Emma.” Henry whispered, looking down.

Regina lifted one of her eyebrows, “Sheriff Swan?”

Henry nodded.

“She is my birth mother… She is the one who abandoned me.” Henry confessed.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but she was too shocked to articulate.

“Why did she do it, Mom?” Henry asked in a small voice, “Why?”

Regina could only stare at his son’s heartbroken features. She felt a pang of something like hurt and betrayal rise into her chest.

“I don’t know, Henry.” Regina replied, “I really don’t know.”

Henry hugged Regina some more and sobbed silently as the woman held him tightly to herself.

* * *

Emma had arrived at the B&B about an hour ago.

Myka had informed her about the situation with Jones.

The dark haired agent had dragged the blonde Sheriff into the B&B’s library and had also informed her on some important Warehouse’s facts, like Helena’s true identity.

“Wow.” Emma commented.

Emma didn’t know what to think. Everything was so unbelievable to her.

Myka smiled, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“So, you met Helena in London after she was de-bronzed!?” Emma asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, Pete and I went to look for H.G. Wells and we found _her_.” Myka explained, “You can imagine my reaction when I saw this woman, holding a gun at Pete’s head.”

Emma shook her head, “Actually no, I can’t. I can’t believe it. You know that my head hurts?”

Myka chuckled.

“Helena is H.G. Wells, the Victorian writer, father of science fiction!?” Emma said, “This is nuts. I still remember the movie, _War of the Worlds_ with Tom Cruise. Have you ever showed it to Helena?”

Myka shook her head, “I don’t think she’d like it.”

“True.” Emma chuckled, “Anyways, how are you?” The blonde asked, “You look a bit stressed, _Agent Bering.”_

Myka sighed, “I’m worried.”

Emma placed a hand on Myka’s shoulder, “Myka. If what you told me about Helena is true – and believe me, it’s gonna take me loads of time to wrap my head around all of this! What I mean is, if H.G. Wells is a trained warehouse agent, well… You have nothing to worry about. She certainly knows what to do.”

Myka nodded, “I know.”

“You’ll see. Everything’s going to be all right.” Emma smiled, reassuringly.

Myka shook her head, “I should be the one reassuring you, Emma. Not the other way around.”

Emma shrugged, “I trust you, guys. For the first time in my life I feel safe.”

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

Myka sighed, “I just want you to know that everything I’ve told you about me, about my feelings for Helena during our talks at the café or here even before today, well… I want you to know that it was the truth.” Myka explained, “I only left out the parts about my top-secret-job and Helena’s true identity.”

Emma smiled and shook her head, “I know you were telling the truth.” She said, “You forget I can tell when someone’s lying. And despite not telling me everything, your heart was in the right place. You were just trying to protect me.”

Myka nodded.

“I would have done the same, Myka.” Emma said, nodding at the other woman.

Myka hugged the blonde, “Thank you, my friend.” She whispered.

Emma chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

When they parted Myka sighed and smiled weakly at the blonde Sheriff.

“I…” Emma whispered, “I think it’s only fair that I tell you something I’ve never told anyone before.”

Myka furrowed her brow.

"Is this about Regina?" Myka asked.

Emma shook her head.

“You made me your _One_ and from what I gather it’s something extremely important for warehouse agents.” Emma said.

Myka shrugged, “Yes, it is. Sometimes agents pick their relatives or lovers as their One, sometimes their friends.”

Emma nodded, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Em. My friends already know about my job and well I don’t have a lover or a partner so… You were the right choice. I couldn’t let you face this situation without knowing.”

Emma sighed and looked down.

“I… I had a baby when I was in jail. I gave him up for adoption.” The blonde Sheriff confessed.

Myka gasped softly.

“Emma…” Myka whispered.

“I was so young and naive. I had nothing. I’ve told you how my life was at the time.” Emma explained.

Myka nodded, “You don’t need to explain. Everyone has regrets.”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t regret what I did. I’m sure he’s somewhere safe living with a loving family. I just miss him sometimes. Pathetic, uh?”

Myka shook her head, “It isn’t pathetic at all, Emma.”

“I felt like you needed to know this.” Emma explained.

“Thank you for trusting me, Emma.” Myka said as the blonde nodded.

“I wish we could have more time to talk but we should get back and help the others.” Myka said.

“You’re right.” Emma said, sighing, “Lead the way, Agent.”

* * *

**Somewhere near La Crosse, WI.**

Killian Jones knew that someone had been following him since he set off on his journey.

He was pissed. If someone was following him that meant his plan was in danger.

He needed to do something about it.

As he stopped the car, Killian looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted the familiar black Toyota who had been following him. A dark haired woman exited the car and went to get some petrol.

“Not bad.” Killian commented to himself as he openly stared at the woman’s figure from behind, "Not bad at all." he hummed to himself.

The man got out of his car and walked in the direction of the rest room, meeting the woman’s eyes as he walked next to her.

Helena returned the man’s gaze, sending him a fake weak smile and went back to her task.

She needed to call Myka right away.

The agent picked up at the second ring.

“Helena? Is everything all right?” Myka asked, "We saw from the GPS signal that he is not moving."

“Yes, darling. I’m in a gas station near La Crosse. Our friend just went to the rest room.” Helena said, “I think he knows something. The look he just sent me tells me he is suspicious.”

“Helena. Listen to me.” Myka said, “If he suspect something then you better get back in the car and drive away. Understood? We don’t know which artifact he is using.”

Helena sighed, “I can’t, Myka. He might be a threat to the Warehouse. I know that I haven’t been engaged in the Warehouse’s latest developments but I have this ‘ _vibe’_ as Pete would say and… ”

The Brit heard muffled sounds at the other end of the line. She heard Myka’s protests and other voices.

“H.G, This is Claudia speaking.”

Helena went back into the car, “Hello, Claudia.”

“I’m talking to you as Warehouse 13 Caretaker so technically I’m still your boss.” Claudia said, with an hint of amusement in her voice.

Helena chuckled, silently.

“I’m listening, Ms. Donovan.” Helena said.

“Our guy’s name is Killian Jones. Born and raised in Dublin. He’s an ex soldier, he served the Irish army for more than 7 years. According to a very reliable source he came to the US about 6 years ago.” Claudia said, rolling her eyes, because the source was the US governement, “We also found statements from the Sheriff’s records in Univille and from the Bellow’s case in Sioux Fall. Witnesses confirmed his presence in both of the crime scenes.”

“Go on, please.” Helena said.

“We are pretty sure he’s using an artifact but we don’t have the freaking idea what it could be…” Claudia continued, “Pete, dude, stop moving!” The young Caretaker exclaimed.

“Sorry, someone’s is a little agitated here.” Claudia muttered, sending Pete a death glare.

“Why did he come to the US?” Helena asked.

“I found some medical records. Apparently he lost his hand in war and came here to get surgery. Now he’s wearing a hand implant.” Claudia explained.

“I see. What do you want me to do, Claudia?” Helena saw Jones walk back towards his car. He started up the engine and so did Helena.

“I’m sorry, H.G. I'm afraid your undercover mission has to end.” Claudia said, seriously, “You need to come back here ASAP. Stop following him, it’s too dangerous."

“Claudia…” Helena protested.

"We need you alive. Get your butt over here. You did good, Agent Wells.” Claudia told her.

 "But..." Helena tried.

“No, buts, Helena.” It was Myka, “We have him under control. Leave it.”

“I just booked you a direct flight from La Crosse airport to Rapid City. It leaves in an hour.” Claudia informed her, “A car will be waiting for you there when you arrive.”

Helena sighed, “I guess I have no choice.”

“No, you don’t.” Myka said, firmly.

H.G. sighed and nodded, “I’ll do as you say.”

* * *

**Back at the B &B**

Myka disconnected the call and looked at the others.

“Now what?” Emma asked.

“I think it’s better for everyone if we try to get some sleep.” Pete suggested and Steve nodded.

“Pete’s right.”Claudia said, “It’s late and we all should get some sleep before H.G. arrives.”

Emma threw a quick glance at Myka.

_I doubt she will be sleeping_ , she thought.

“Where’s Artie, by the way?” Myka heard Steve ask Pete.

“He’s out with Vanessa.” Pete replied, smirking.

“You’re staying here, Emma.” Myka said, “I’ll have Abigail set a room for you.”

Emma nodded, “I… Thank you.”

Claudia stood up, “Good night, dudes.” She said, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave my PC on so that I can watch the guy’s movements.”

Myka and Emma nodded. “Night, Claud.”

“Night, ladies.” Pete said.

“Night, everyone.” Myka said.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Said Steve.

Myka went to call Abigail and the B&B’s owner showed Emma her room.

“Thank you, guys.” Emma said, “This is better than my apartment.”

Abigail smiled and wished the other women goodnight.

Emma looked at the clock and then at Myka, “Man... It's late.”

Myka nodded.

The blonde’s phone buzzed.

“Strange.” The Sheriff said, “It’s a text from Regina.”

Myka furrowed her brow, “And?”

“She wants to see me tomorrow morning.” Emma said.

“Why don’t you invite her here at the B&B for breakfast?” Myka asked.

Emma nodded.

"Helena will be here around 7.30 am." Myka said.

"Okay. I'll be up at 6 anyways. I have to call my deputies." Emma replied.

"Good night, Emma." Myka said.

"You too, Myka." The blonde replied, "And try to get some sleep. You don't want to scare off your woman."

Myka lifted one of her eyebrows at Emma's teasing tone. 

"I'm too tired for your jokes, blondie." Myka lamented as she left the room, "Sleep tight."

Emma chuckled and watched her friend leave.

Myka entered her room and let out a big sigh.

She was exhausted and worried. Myka wanted avoid the feelings of excitement that were slowly invading her chest at the thought of Helena coming back.

_She's still with Nate and Adelaide, you fool,_ she told herself.

Myka felt pathetic. How could she still feel so much for someone like Helena?

She hated being this weak.

But at the same time there was a selfish part of her that couldn't stop the grin appearing on her tired face at the thought of seeing _her_ beautiful H.G. Wells again.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that right! Helena is on her way. YAY


	6. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turned her head and looked at Leena’s B&B.  
> Everything looked the same. Even Myka’s car was parked at its usual place.  
> Helena took her suitcase and walked up to the B&B’s main entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Enjoy :)

The bare landscape of South Dakota’s Badlands had been the first thing that Helena G. Wells remembered seeing after being de-bronzed.

If she closed her eyes now – about three years later from that day - she’d still remember thinking that this was nothing like the world she had imagined before being bronzed.

Helena’s eyes remained fixed outside as she shifted to find a better position on the backside of the SUV sent by the Warehouse. They were 30 minutes away from the little town of Univille.

She’d previously called her boss in Boone and asked him a couple of days off for personal matters. But the truth was that she was ready to resign and she just wanted to see if the Warehouse team would welcome her back.

Helena couldn’t shake the feeling that this felt a lot like coming home.

She’d convinced herself that the Warehouse was the main reason why she wanted to come back. Deep down she knew that the real reason was a lovely curly brown haired agent.

Helena closed her eyes and let the longing and pain envelope her whole body. She’d stopped ignoring her true feelings for Myka Bering a long time ago. But after Wisconsin, where Myka had encouraged her to fight for Nate and Adelaide, she’d tried to do exactly that. For the first time in her life she’d listened to someone and had done as she was told.

Sadly, her relationship with Nate hadn’t ended well. Weeks after Myka and Pete’s departure, Nate had started to ask questions and call her a liar. Adelaide, being the smart little girl she was, had noticed the changes in his dad and Helena’s rapport. When things had became too much for Helena she’d left their home, finding an apartment all to herself. She still went to visit Adelaide every once in a while.

“We’re here, Agent Wells.” The driver’s voice woke her up from her reverie. Helena looked outside the car window and took in the sight of Leena’s B&B. She then glanced quickly at her pocket watch and saw that they had arrived earlier than expected.

“Thank you, Rob.” Helena smiled.

“You’re welcome, Agent Wells.” Rob replied, “I’ll have a member of my team take care of your car back in La Crosse and have it here the day after tomorrow.”

Helena nodded. She got off the car and breathed in the early morning fresh air.

Rob pulled her suitcase out of the car and handed it to her.

“Have a nice day, Ms. Wells.” Rob said.

Helena nodded and waved at him.

She turned her head and looked at Leena’s B&B. Everything looked the same. Even Myka’s car was parked at its usual place.

Helena took her suitcase and walked up to the B&B’s main entrance.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very excited Claudia jumped in Helena’s arms making the woman gasp softly.

“H.G.!” The young red head exclaimed.

“Hello, Claudia.” Helena managed to say as the girl squeezed her tightly.

“Welcome back!” Claudia said, letting Helena go.

“Thank you.” Helena said, “I believe congratulations are in order!”

Claudia blushed, “It’s okay. Everything is the same apart from Mrs. F. She kinda stopped disappearing on us and she’s now on holiday in Europe.”

Helena chuckled.

“Thank you for the Grappler, by the way.” Claudia exclaimed, taking the suitcase from Helena’s grasp, “I made a few changes that I wanna show you as soon as we snag, bag and tag this artifact. Come on in!”

Helena nodded and followed the girl inside.

“Make yourself at home!” Claudia grinned, “The boys are already at the Warehouse. We’re waiting for the Mayor and…”

Entering the adjacent room Helena spotted a blonde woman, standing at the kitchen counter, looking a bit nervous.

The blonde saw Helena and smiled.

“Oh, Hello!” the woman greeted her, coming closer to them to greet Helena.

Claudia clapped her hands, excitedly.

“H.G. this is Sheriff Emma Swan.” Claudia said, introducing the two women. “Emma, this is Helena Wells.”

Helena nodded, “Nice to meet you, Sheriff.”

Emma smiled, “The pleasure is all mine, Agent Wells. I’ve heard a lot about you from Myka.”

The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

“I hope not too many bad things.” Helena joked.

Emma chuckled.

“I’m ever so sorry for the situation you’ve found yourself in.” Helena said, referring to the death threat.

“It’s okay. Thank you for your help.” Emma replied.

Myka had heard Claudia’s excited squeal of delight from upstairs but she’d found herself unable to move.

Myka descended the stairs only when she was sure that Helena had been escorted in the living room,

She breathed deeply before entering the room.

She found Helena, Emma and Claudia standing not too far from her, talking quietly as Abigail served breakfast.

“Good morning, everyone.” Myka said, eyes fixed on Helena.

Four set of eyes focused on her and Helena smiled shyly as she took in Myka’s figure. It had been months they had last seen each other.

“Helena.” Myka said.

“Hello, Myka.” Helena greeted her, thinking that the other woman looked lovely.

Myka smiled back and joined them, “How was your flight?” the curly haired agent asked.

Helena didn’t know what to do. Should she hug her or wait for Myka to do it?

Myka saw the uncertainty in Helena’s eyes and thought, _What the hell!_

The green eyed agent hugged Helena briefly under the amused stare of Emma and Claudia. Abigail smirked and bit her lower lip, disappearing in the kitchen.

“My flight was okay.” Helena murmured, inhaling the smell of Myka’s shampoo.

They broke their embrace.

“Good.” Myka said, “Hey, guys.” She then added looking at Claudia and Emma.

Emma winked at Myka and Claudia grinned as she took a seat.

“’Morning.” Emma said.

“Are we waiting for Regina or what?” Claudia asked, “I’m kinda hungry!”

Emma shook her head and looked at Myka, “She’s not coming for breakfast. She’ll be here in half an hour.”

“Okay, then let’s eat.” Claudia said.

Myka nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” Helena said, “I need to freshen up a bit.”

“Of course.” Myka nodded.

The three women nodded at Helena and watched her disappear in the other hallway.

“Well…” Emma commented, grinning at Myka, “She’s hot.”

Claudia chuckled and Myka rolled her eyes.

“Shut up you two!” the brown haired agent said, “Why is Regina not coming? I thought she said yes.”

Emma sighed, “I dunno. Something’s wrong.” The blonde said, “Well… Apart from the obvious.”

Myka nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Helena came back after a bit and they all began to eat. Claudia began to update Helena on the case and the Brit noticed that Emma didn’t seem too shocked at the talks of pings, artifacts and supernatural phenomena.

Emma noticed Helena’s stare.

“I bet you’re asking why I’m okay with all of this…” Emma began, “Believe me, I’m not.”

“Well, Emma… It takes a lot to understand the Warehouse’s ways.” Claudia commented.

“Y-You know about the Warehouse?” Helena asked,  shifting her gaze from Emma to Myka.

“Yes.” Emma replied, “Myka made me her _One_. So… It’s all her fault.” The Sheriff added, playfully.

Myka feigned a gasp and Emma snickered.

Helena’s eyes widened a bit. If Myka had chosen Emma as her _One_ that meant that the blonde was important for the other woman. Helena’s brain quickly made the connection.

“Oh.”

Myka nodded, “I thought it was time I used my _One_ card.” She explained, sending Emma a pleased smirk.

Helena felt something unfamiliarly similar to jealousy invade her chest.

What was going on? She’d never been the jealous one.

“When did you two met?” Helena asked, looking at Emma, “You’ve been Sheriff for a month or so now, haven’t you?”

Myka furrowed her brow at Helena’s tone. It felt like she was interrogating her blonde friend.

“Yes, I have. I met Myka about a month ago at Univille’s one and only bar. We clicked right away.” Emma said, knowing well the game she was playing. It was called ‘tell and let the enemy believe what they want’.

_What is she doing?_ , Myka thought as Emma winked at her.

“How nice.” Helena commented, dryly. Claudia sent her an amused look.

“Yes, it was a surprise. We just started talking and...” Emma continued.

“Actually, Emma...” Myka intervened, “If I remember correctly you ordered a vodka tonic just because I was having one and it was you who wanted to strike up a conversation with me.”

Claudia laughed at the banter, “Dudes...” She said, “Sometimes I have to remind myself that I’m the youngest around here!”

Helena smiled, despite everything. She forced a smile in Emma and Myka’s direction. They looked close and comfortable with each other. If Myka was happy, she wouldn’t be the one ruining her friend’s happiness.

Claudia, however, wanted to go back to business.

“... As I was telling you, H.G,” Claudia resumed her talk, “Our guy is about two hours from Univille and we still don’t know what artefact he is using.”

“But at least Emma will be with us and she’ll be safe.” Myka said, placing a comforting hand on Emma’s forearm.

Emma nodded, “Thank you, guys for everything.” She said.

Helena looked down and hoped that the other wouldn’t notice her discomfort. But Emma did and so did Claudia. Myka smiled one last time at Emma and then turned to Helena.

“How are Nate and Adelaide?” she asked, politely.

Emma and Claudia rolled their eyes in unison.

Helena stared into Myka’s beautiful eyes and forced out a smile.

“Things ended badly for Nate and I. But I still see Adelaide once in a while.” Helena replied, taking a sip of her tea, “She’s a very special girl.”

Myka felt sad at Helena’s tone. What she didn’t know it was that Helena felt bad because she had misunderstood Myka’s relationship with Emma and not because of the life she left in Wisconsin.

“I’m sorry...”

Helena shrugged, “I’m fine, really.”

“If you want to talk later there’ll be plenty of time, Helena.” Myka reassured her.

“Thank you, darling.” Helena said.

The doorbell rang.

“It’s probably Regina.” Emma said, suddenly feeling nervous.

As predicted Regina entered the room following Abigail close behind.

“Good morning.” Regina greeted them, curtly.

Myka introduced the Mayor to Helena and they shook hands. Emma took the opportunity to run her eyes all over the Mayor’s body and attire.

“Sorry if I’m late.” Regina said, “Sheriff Swan? Can I have a word in the hallway before we start our meeting?”

Emma sent a quick glance at Myka and shrugged, “Sure.”

Helena and Claudia shared a questioning look.

“Someone’s tense.” Claudia muttered.

Myka took a bite of her toast and nodded.

“You can say that.” Myka commented.

Helena lifted one of her eyebrow.

“What does it mean?”

Myka and Claudia chuckled.

“Agent Wells, I thought you were more skilled in the art of observation.” Claudia teased.

Helena chuckled, “Actually, I am.”

“Hey, hey... I get it. I bet you had other things in mind.”, Claudia continued.

Helena smiled, throwing a quick glance at Myka, “I believe so, too.”

Myka rolled her eyes at the other two women.

“What Claudia means is that Emma likes Regina and maybe Regina likes Emma, too. Hence the tension.” The curly brown agent explained.

Helena’s eyes widened.

“B-but I thought that Emma was with you?” The Brit asked Myka.

Myka looked at Helena like she had grown two heads and Claudia busted out into laughter.

“Oh my...” Claudia commented as she stood up, “I’m gonna go at the Warehouse. See you all there in a bit, okay?”

Myka nodded absentmindedly, gaze fixed on Helena.

“Emma and I are not together, Helena.” Myka whispered, “We’re friends. What made you think we were together?!” Myka chuckled, lightly.

Myka looked at Helena as her expression became one of relief.

Helena smiled and blushed, “Well you made her your _One_ and I-I thought ...”

“You thought what?” Myka challenged her.

Helena sighed and run a hand through her hair.

“It doesn’t matter.” Helena said.

Myka placed her right hand on Helena’s and gave it a squeeze, “No, Helena. It does matter to me. Please don’t shut me out.”

Helena looked into Myka’s green forest eyes and felt her face become hot as she looked down at their joined hands.

“This is not the right time to have this talk, Myka.” Helena said, smiling lightly, “I promise you that we will, as soon as we have a moment to ourselves, okay?”

Myka sighed but nodded.

“Okay.” She said, “We have a deal, Wells.”

Helena smiled and they resumed their small talks as they waited for Emma and Regina.

 

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

“So...Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, Madame Mayor?” Emma asked, standing with folded arms in front of the Mayor, “We have things to do, an idiot to catch!”

Regina hesitated. At home she’d thought that confronting Emma about Henry was the right thing to do but now, with the blonde in such a close proximity, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I...” Regina began, “I have something to tell you but I don’t know how it’s going to affect our working relationship.”

“Oh.” Emma looked at Regina with a blank stare. The Mayor was looking at everything but her face and looked flustered.

_Could it be?_ , Emma thought. _Is she about to tell me she’s attracted to me?!_

Emma took a step closer to the other woman and placed a comforting hand on Regina’s forearm.

The Mayor’s heels made it possible for them to be at the same eye-level. Regina felt a shiver run down her spine at Emma’s touch and lost herself in the blonde’s blue-green eyes.

“Regina, believe me, there’s nothing that could compromise our working relationship. You already boss me around too much.” Emma said, smiling, “And okay, I like it, I admit it. I think it’s cute...”

Regina lifted one eyebrow at the word ‘cute’.

“I’m not _cute_ , Ms. Swan.”

Emma chuckled, “Ookay. Not cute. Got it.” The blonde said, as Regina nodded, “What I meant is: You may think that telling me this _thing_ could make things worse...”

“I’m afraid so.” Regina said.

“Well, I think this _thing_ could actually help us become more...Ehm... Cooperative?” Emma asked, hopefully.

Regina remained silent and her gaze shifted to the blonde’s rosy lips and then went back to her beautiful green eyes.

Emma noticed the way the Mayor’s eyes were fixed on her lips and eyes. She could see the desire in Regina’s  brown eyes and she could feel it. She was suddenly feeling warm everywhere and the other woman’s perfume was simply intoxicating.

“You also forget that the Sheriff elections will be in a month...” The Sheriff whispered, breathing the words right on Regina’s red lips, “I’ll be out of your face soon.”

Regina chuckled as Emma placed her hands on her hips.

“What are you doing, Sheriff?” Regina asked, motioning to the new touch.

She’d never felt like this. Not even with Daniel. Regina wanted to run as far away as possible from the blonde, especially now that she knew she was Henry’s biological mother. But there was something, this pull, this force that made her stay. Body flushed against Emma’s.

“I’m doing something I should’ve done a long time ago.” Emma whispered.

Emma touched her lips  softly with Regina’s and waited. If Regina wanted she could’ve stopped the kiss. The Mayor’s eyes widened but didn’t react. Only when she felt Emma’s lips move slowly against hers she registered what was really happening.

The dark haired woman didn’t stop the blonde and kissed her back, slowly.

“Emma, Regina!” Myka’s voice called them from the other room and they abruptly broke the kiss.

“The others are waiting for us at the Warehouse.” Myka explained as she came into view.

Helena followed her closely behind.

“Pete called me. There’s something wrong with the GPS signal in the man’s jacket.” Myka explained.

Emma and Regina looked slightly flustered and nodded in silence at Myka.

“L-let’s go.” Emma said.

“Is everything all right?” Myka asked.

“Everything’s fine, Agent Bering.” Regina sent her a fake smile, “I’ll follow you to the Warehouse with my car.”

“Actually, Madame Mayor, we’re going with _mine_.” Myka said, “Claudia’s orders.”

Regina sighed and nodded.

Helena and Myka exchanged a look but said nothing.

“Righty-ho then.”Helena exclaimed.

Myka smiled at her as they got into her car and Helena felt her excitement arise in the pit of her stomach.

Regina took the passenger seat so that Helena was forced to seat on the back with Emma.

 

Myka threw a quick glance at Helena on the rear-view mirror and started the car

* * *

 

**Somewhere outside of Univille, SD**

“Jones speaking.” Killian played with the little bug device he had  found in his leather jacket.

“Is everything all right?” The man’s voice sounded worried.

“No, Mr. Gold.” Killian said, “They know where I am. That bitch put something in my jacket, a GPS device.” He explained, he could feel his anger rise.

“I see.” Mr. Gold replied.

Killian sighed, “I’m sorry, I’ll kill her too if I have to.”

Mr. Gold laughed.

“I want you to kill the Swan.” The man said, “But first, there’s something you should know, Mr. Jones.”

“I’m listening, sir.” Killian said.

“You’ve done your job wonderfully. My son would be thrilled.” Mr. Gold said, “But since they know or suspect something, we need a change of action.”

“Go on.” The blue eyed man said.

“Swan had a child and gave him up for adoption.” Mr. Gold explained, “The child was adopted by Regina Mills.”

“Univille’s Mayor?” Killian asked, surprised.

“Yes, dear.” Mr. Gold said.

“What do you want me to do?”

Mr. Gold chuckled, “Find the child and kill him too. Swan needs to understand what it’s like. That’s what her father did to me. He killed my son.”

Killian nodded, “Your wish is my command, sir.”

“Brilliant. I will send you the details via mail.” Mr Gold said.

“Oh, and Killian?” Mr. Gold asked.

“Yes?”

“Get rid of that jacket, will you?” Mr. Gold asked, with a teasing tone.

“I will.” The man replied as they disconnected the call.

Killian rolled down the car window and threw the GPS device out on the street.

He smiled and started his car.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	7. I smell somethin' sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents discover something new and Henry is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta for this chapter, T-rahz! :)

* * *

“Where the hell are they?!” Claudia asked, as she continued typing on the computer.

Steve and Pete sighed in unison. The two agents were both going through the police reports.

“Myka said they are on their way.” Pete said, yawning, “Have you found something?”

Claudia shook her head.

“Nope. Nothing.” She muttered.

“What do you want us to do, Claud?” Steve asked, looking up from the paper in front of him.

Claudia sighed, “Dude. Sometimes being the boss sucks, you know?” The young woman confessed, “I don’t understand why is he doing this. I mean there must be some kind of artefact-y thing!”

“Should we call Artie?” Pete suggested, “He’s our old man, he knows more about this stuff than we do.”

Claudia nodded, “I’ll try.”

She pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie.

“What?”

Artie’s annoyed face appeared on the screen.

“Hello to you too!” Claudia greeted him, sarcastically.

They filled him in with the case, hoping that he would know what to do.

“Do you have any leads?” Artie asked.

“Not yet. We know Jones might have used the artefact to kill and delete all the evidence.” Pete explained.

“What does it mean?”

Claudia sighed, “It means we only have two matching bullets and we have witnesses that have seen him leave the crime scenes.”

“Is that all?” Artie asked, rubbing his chin.

“Yes, Artie. This is what we have.” Claudia said.

“Jones.” Artie mumbled, “You told me he has a hand implant. What if the artefact is the hand?” he asked.

“We...” Pete began.

“Do you know the name of the surgeon who operated him?” Artie asked.

“Martin Kraus.” Steve replied, “He works for the government.”

Claudia typed the name, “He’s the head surgeon at Washington Hospital Center and is very well known for his research on the _Sushruta Samhita_.”

“ _Sushi_ who?!” Pete asked.

Claudia rolled her eyes, “ _Sushruta Samhita_ is a Sanskrit text on surgery.”

“Oh my god!” Artie exclaimed, “I never thought it was real. I had heard of it but...!” he continued to mumble to himself.

Claudia, Pete and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.

“Care to explain, Artie?”

They saw Artie typing furiously on his personal computer.

“The text. It must be the artifact that Kraus used to make the hand implant. A partial English translation of the original text appeared in 1883 but it was never found. And I’m 100% sure the government stole it and never handed it over to the Warehouse.” Artie explained.

“But Kraus operated on tons of people, why would he put an artifact on Jones?” Claudia asked.

“Maybe they used an ex soldier to create like a superman-kill-machine or something?” Pete asked, “I smell somethin' sinister...” he added grinning to himself.

Steve and Claudia frowned at him.

Artie nodded, “Pete’s right. You have to find him and inject his hand with purple goo. It’s the only way to stop the effects.”

“That is if the hand’s the artifact.” Claudia said.

“But what if we have to find the book or some tool Kraus used. What if gooing the hand-artefact is not enough?” Steve inquired, “Are you sure it’s gonna work?”

“No, I’m not sure.” Artie replied, sighing, “We may never find the book or whatever artifact Kraus used to create the hand implant.”

Claudia looked away and she remembered something Mrs. Frederic had told her some time ago.

“ _The creation of an artifact is simply the meeting of an object, a person... and a moment_.” Claudia quoted.

Artie nodded, “That’s exactly why. Kraus might have used something to create the hand implant and we may never know. But he knew he was creating something special and dangerous.”

“We’ll look into it, then!” Pete said.

“Thanks, Artie. We’ll let you know what happens.” Claudia said.

“Yes, good luck!” Artie said.

“So. Let’s look at the local video footage. He might be already in town.” Claudia said as Pete and Steve nodded.

* * *

“Hey kid...”

Henry turned around and saw a dark haired man, approaching the playground.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled, “Name’s Killian.”

“What do you want?” Henry asked, suspiciously.

“Why aren’t you at school?” Killian asked, “Your mom must be worried.”

At the word ‘mom’ Henry flinched visibly.

“I don’t care.” Henry said.

“Listen, I know you’re upset with her but everything’s going to be all right.” Killian reassured him, looking Henry straight in the eye.

“Why do you care?” Henry said, “You don’t even know me.”

Killian chuckled.

“I know more than you imagine.” The man said, “You’re Henry, the Mayor’s son. And you just found out your bio mom is Sheriff Swan.”

Henry gasped, “But how did you know? I haven’t told anyone apart from my mom!”

Killian smiled and sat down, “Well... I’d like to tell you more about it.”

Killian pointed his hand at Henry and winked at him.

Henry gasped.

He looked in horror as Killian’s hand became invisible and suddenly a rope came out of his wrist and paralyzed Henry’s legs and arms.

“Sorry. I have to be sure you won’t run.”

Killian chuckled some more.

“Let me go!” Henry said.

Who was this man? What did he want? 

* * *

 

The car ride to the Warehouse was mostly silent. Myka kept throwing quick glances at Helena from the rear-view mirror. Sometimes she hated her life and her job as agent. Now that Helena was finally here they couldn’t talk because there were more important things to do, like solving this situation.

Myka stopped the car in front of the building. Helena looked out and felt a pang in her chest.

How she’d missed this place.

Both Regina and Emma let out a sigh of relief as they stepped out Myka’s car.  Emma sent a quick nervous glance at Regina but the Mayor wasn’t looking at her. She was sure. Kissing the other woman had been a mistake. A huge mistake.

“Follow me.” Myka said.

“Wow.” Emma whispered, noticing the building before them, “Is this...?”

Myka nodded, “Welcome to Warehouse 13.”

“This is not how I’d imagined it.” Regina said, calmly.

Suddenly, Pete and Steve came out of the main entrance.

“What’s going on?” Helena asked.

“Our guy’s in town, we have to go before he does something bad.” Pete explained, looking at Myka and Helena.

“We know where he is.” Pete added.

Myka nodded, “Helena, stay here with Regina and Emma...”

Helena nodded.

“Claudia’s inside...” Steve told them.

But Emma wasn’t okay with Myka’s plan, “I want to come with you. I’m still the Sheriff, after all.”

“It could be dangerous, Emma.” Myka warned her.

“I don’t care. I wanna help. I’ll visit the Warehouse another time!” Emma said, throwing a quick glance at Regina. But the Mayor remained silent.

“Okay then...” Myka said, “Let’s go.”

“Be careful.” Helena said, looking at Myka.

Myka smiled at her as the others entered her car.

“I will.” Myka said.

Helena nodded and watched her enter the driver seat.

Regina watched with curiosity the longing look on the British woman’s face.

“They’ll be fine, Ms. Wells.” Regina said.

Helena sighed, “I know.” She said, “Let’s go.”

Regina followed Helena inside the Warehouse asking herself why didn’t she stop Emma from kissing her before. She could still feel the other woman’s soft lips on hers.

“This is going to be a long day.” Regina whispered to herself.

 

* * *

**Univille's Park**

Myka, Pete, Emma and Steve exited the car and ran towards the park.

“Are you sure he’s here?” Myka asked.

“Pretty sure.” Steve said, “He must be around here. We saw him parking some blocks from here through the security cameras.”

“But if we go this way we’re going towards the playground area. I know Henry, the Mayor’s son, likes to come here.” Emma informed the others.

“Do you think whoever is doing this has something against Regina too?” Pete asked.

“I don’t know but it could be anything.” Emma said.

“I still haven’t gotten any vibes.” Pete said.

Emma frowned, “You get vibes?”

Myka slowed down and drew her Tesla.

“That’s a story for another time, I’m afraid.” Pete explained, apologetically. Emma nodded.

“Let’s slow down. Pete, Steve, go that way. Emma and I are gonna take the other.” She ordered.

Pete and Steve nodded and they parted.

“Show me Henry’s playground.” Myka asked.

Emma nodded and they ran towards the play area. And there they saw Killian Jones and Henry.

“Henry...” Emma whispered as Myka stopped her with her arm. They hid behind a tree.

“We can’t burst in there. It might be dangerous.” Myka told her.

“But the kid is in danger.” Emma said, “Regina’s gonna kill me, then you and then me again!”

Myka sighed.

“I don’t believe you.” Henry was saying, “You’re telling me this only because you want something in return.”

Killian chuckled and touched his left hand.

“That’s the hand.” Emma said.

“Yep.” Myka acknowledged.

“What is he doing?” Emma asked, “Why are we still here? Myka! Henry’s hands and arms are tied!”

“Shhh...” Myka warned Emma, “Calm down!”

“... With this hand I can do anything. Do you believe in magic Henry?” Killian was saying.

Henry remained silent.

He’d seen Emma and Agent Bering behind a tree and was trying not to scream.

“I don’t care about your magic. I just want to go home...” Henry started to tear up.

“Aww... Come on, young man. I’m just trying to help you.” Killian smiled at him.

“Stay behind me and don’t shoot.” Myka warned Emma.

Myka drew her Tesla and pointed it at Killian’s head.

“Freeze!” Myka shouted, “Leave the kid alone.”

Killian chuckled and turned slowly towards Myka and Emma.

“Agent Bering, Sheriff Swan.” Killian drawled, staring at the women with a mischievous look. “I’m afraid this little man here has to come with me.” Killian said.

“Everything’s going to be all right, Henry.” Emma said, looking at the boy, “You’re going to be fine.”

Henry remained silent, beside Killian.

“Leave Henry alone.” Emma warned him.

“I have to admit you’re even more beautiful that I’d imagined.” Killian said.

“Shut up! You killed innocent people. Why did you do that?” Emma asked.

“What do you want?” Myka asked.

“I’m not your problem. I don’t care if you live or die. I’m just following orders like a good soldier.” Killian said.

Piercing blue eyes fixed on Emma’s green ones.

“Leave the kid alone.” Emma said, “Take me.”

Killian laughed, “Oh believe me I have some ideas on how I’d like to ta-...” A sudden flash of light hit him on his back and he fell down on the grass, unconscious.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Pete appeared from behind a bush, “Looks like someone had a bad day... !” he exclaimed, grinning like a fool.

Myka let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“Henry!” Emma run towards the boy and took him in her arms.

Henry didn’t reciprocate Emma’s hug and when they parted he avoided her gaze.

“Let’s take him back to the warehouse.” Steve said as he helped Emma free the boy.

“Good job, you guys.” Myka said, “Let’s go.”

“Are you hurt?” Emma asked Henry.

“Hey, Henry.” Pete tried, “Your mom is going to be so glad you’re okay.”

“Yes.” Emma said, “She will.”

Henry shrugged and followed the agents back to Myka’s car.

Steve and Pete placed Killian’s unconscious body on the truck and they all got in the car and drove back to the warehouse.

* * *

**Back at the Warehouse**

“HENRY!” Regina’s worried voice filled the warehouse’s office as Emma, Myka, Steve and Pete walked into the room. Henry ran into his mother’s arms and sobbed quietly. “What happened?!”

“I’m sorry, mom.” Henry said, “I only wanted to be alone and I thought that I would be safe at the playground.”

Regina nodded and hugged her son tightly to herself.

As Pete and Myka filled the others in Helena smiled down at mother and son. She felt a bitter sweet feeling invade her chest.

She looked away and met Myka’s understanding gaze. Helena smiled weakly at the curly haired agent. Myka simply knew. Helena didn’t know how but she could see it in Myka’s beautiful emerald eyes.

The Brit then looked at Emma. The blonde was smiling at the mother and son’s reunion.

Helena used to hold her Christina just like Regina was doing with Henry.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m glad you’re fine.” Regina said as she broke the embrace and caressed Henry’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving my son.” The Mayor said.

Emma looked down and nodded.

“It was a pleasure, Madame Mayor.” Pete said, “But now we have to take Jones in here. Will Henry be okay?” Pete asked.

He looked at the boy, “Will you be okay, buddy? He can’t hurt you. We won’t let him.”

Regina took Henry’s hand in her and gave it a little squeeze.

“Do what you have to do. Henry and I will be fine.” Regina said.

Claudia stepped closer to the agents and Emma.

“Where is he?”

Steve and Pete carried Jones in the room and placed him on the couch. He was still unconscious and his hands and legs were tied.

Emma went to stand - without realizing - it in front of Regina and Henry while Claudia, purple gloves on, took a seat on the couch.

“So...” Claudia said, “Left hand, right?”

Myka nodded.

“He made a rope come out of it!” Henry exclaimed, “He is dangerous!”

“We know that, Henry.” Emma said, trying to calm him down.

But Henry ignored her and went back into Regina’s arms.

“What did I do?” Emma mouthed.

“Not now, Ms. Swan.” Regina mouthed back.

“This hand looks perfectly normal!” Pete exclaimed.

“You’re right, Pete.” Helena said as she examined it, “But that’s what artifact do. They are common objects with special features.”

“Let’s do this.” Claudia said.

Steve handed her a disposable syringe, full of purple goo.

“What the hell is that?” Emma asked.

Myka smiled at her friend disbelieving expression, “We call it purple goo. It neutralizes the artifact’s effect.”

Claudia injected the purple liquid directly on Killian’s hand.

The man woke up screaming.

“What are you doing!? You crazy bitch!!”

Pete, Steve, Myka and Helena held him down as Claudia finished her task.

“I’m freeing you. You should thank me.” Claudia said.

“This is not the end. He will come for you, Swan!” Killian said, breathing hard.

He felt the liquid invade his hand and felt like his head was exploding.

“AHHHHHHHRRGHH!” Jones screamed. It felt like they were cutting off his hand once again.

Regina held Henry to her chest and Emma felt the sudden urge to hug the two of them.

“Now.” Claudia said, standing up from the couch and looking down at Killian.

 “Tell us everything.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> sorry if there was a lack of our ladies interaction in this chapter.  
> I promise to include more Bering and Wells and Swan Queen in the next!


	8. Inventory and discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for the chapter, T-rahz! Enjoy!

* * *

“What did you do to me?!” Killian screamed, “You’re going to pay for this!”

The agents were standing all around Jones. He couldn’t escape because his hand was hurting like hell.

Pete threw a quick glance in Henry’s direction. The boy was still hiding into his mother’s arms. He was visibly shaking as Regina kept rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry but I have to do this!” Pete whispered to the other agents.

He hit Killian in the head and knocked him unconscious.

“Pete!” Myka exclaimed.

He shrugged, “I’m sorry, Mykes. I didn’t want the kid to be more upset.”

Claudia threw a glance at Henry and nodded.

The young Caretaker pulled out her phone and typed a quick message.

“Madame Mayor,” Claudia said, turning to Regina, “I think Pete’s right. It’ll be better if you take Henry to rest. I’ll have Jamie, my assistant, escort you two back at the B&B. You’ll be safe there.”

Regina nodded, “Thanks, Ms. Donovan.”

“She’s waiting for you outside.” Claudia said, “Thank you for your cooperation. We will talk later at the B&B.”

“Thank you, for saving Henry.” Regina said.

“It’s what we do.” Myka replied and smiled at Regina.

“Yes, kid.” Pete said, “Everything will be all right.”

He walked closer to Regina and waited for Henry to look at him.

“Hey, why don’t you ask Abigail to show you some of my comics? So you’ll have something cool to do!” Pete said, grinning.

Regina smiled at the man, “Thank you, Agent Lattimer. We will ask Abigail, won’t we Henry?”

Henry nodded.

“I’ll walk you out, Regina.” Emma said, locking her eyes with the Mayor’s.

Regina nodded and sighed softly.

Emma and Regina exited the room and walked through the warehouse’s white passageway.

Henry was still in Regina’s arms.

“We need to talk.” Emma said as they reached the exit door.

“Emma…” Regina began.

Emma shook her head, “Not now. Later at the B&B.”

Regina nodded, “Yes, I believe so. I’ll see you later, Sheriff.”

The blonde woman sighed as she opened the door for Regina.

She watched as the woman entered the black limo outside. Henry looked up at her and sent her a weird look. Jaime, Claudia’s assistant, closed the car door and waved at her.

Emma nodded and watched as they drove away.

“Why is he angry at me? What did I do?!” Emma asked herself out loud.

“Sheriff Swan?”

Emma turned around and saw Helena Wells approaching her.

“Yes?”

“I came here to let you back in. You closed the door behind you.” Helena said, “Is everything all right?”

Emma sighed.

“No, it’s not. I’m an idiot.” Emma said.

Helena chuckled, “And why is that? You just saved a life.”

Emma shook her head, “It’s… Complicated.”

The Brit chuckled, “Isn’t it always?”

Emma smiled weakly at the other woman.

“I guess. At first it was Regina and now Henry… I don’t know what to do.” Emma confessed.

“Children can be difficult to deal with.” Helena commented.

Emma noticed a veil of melancholy in the Brit’s voice but didn’t say anything.

“Henry’s pissed at me but I don’t know why.” Emma continued, “We should probably head back.”

Helena nodded and they walked back into the room.

“Everything all right?” Myka asked, looking between Emma and Helena with worry.

Emma shrugged, “I’m not sure.”

“Hey, our guy’s awake.” Steve said.

“Bloody agents…” Killian mumbled.

Pete smirked.

“Hello there, Jones.” Claudia said, “Care to inform us about your evil plan?”

Killian sighed, “What do I get in return?”

“Nothing.” Myka stepped in, “Now talk.”

Killian rolled his eyes.

“I guess I should thank you.” He said, turning to Helena, “I saw you following me. Very astute.”

“Next time, you ought to be more careful and lower your tone of voice when you talk about the warehouse and artifacts.” Helena bit back.

Myka nodded as Killian snickered.

“If you are not going to cooperate we will have to send you to the Regents and believe me, they use other methods of interrogation.” Claudia informed the man.

“I don’t get it. Why Henry?” Emma asked, suddenly, “Who sent you?”

Killian sighed.

Emma came standing closer to Jones, “You killed my uncle! He was like a father to me!”

The man chuckled.

Emma’s eyes met Claudia and the Caretaker nodded.

The blonde Sheriff slapped Killian hard and then punched him on the face.

“Ouch!” The man moaned.

“TALK!” Emma ordered.

“I won’t tell you anything. You can all go fuck yourselves.” Killian whispered.

Claudia sighed.

“He’s serious. He won’t talk to us.” Steve said, looking Killian in the eye.

Claudia looked at the agents.

“You leave me no choice. Pete, Steve, take him to Room 31.” She said.

“What’s in Room 31?” Emma asked.

“The Regents’ interrogation room.” Myka replied.

Claudia nodded, “We can’t keep wasting our time with him.” She explained, “For now you’re safe, Emma.”

“Thank you.” Emma said as they all watched Pete and Steve leave with Killian.

“If it’s okay with you I’m gonna go check on Regina and Henry and then I should probably go back to work.” Emma said.

Myka nodded at her friend, “Yes, we’ll see you tonight at the B&B.”

“Thank you again. For everything.” Emma said, placing a hand on Myka’s forearm. Myka smiled. She hoped Emma could resolve whatever was going on with Regina.

“Later.” Emma said, before leaving Claudia, Helena and Myka alone in the room.

“That went better than I’d expected.” Claudia commented, looking at the agents.

“Myka, I’m going to ask you to do some inventory today.” Claudia said.

“Okay, boss.” Myka replied, trying to hide her smile.

Claudia glared at her, “Dude? What did I say about calling me boss?!”

Myka chuckled and shook her head.

“And we need to talk about your situation, HG.” The young red head said, addressing the Brit.

“Aces!” Helena smiled.

“I’ll send Pete your way, Mykes. See you later!” Claudia said.

Myka nodded, “Yes, later.”

Helena smiled at Myka’s retreating figure and sighed.

“Dude. You got it bad.” Claudia commented. Seeing her idol look so smitten was funny.

Helena shrugged, “So it would seem.”

Claudia sat down on the desk and looked openly at the woman in front of her.

“HG, you helped us catch Jones. Without you Emma would still be in danger. Heck… The whole Warehouse would be.” Claudia began, “I hope you know that I never stopped thinking of you as a friend, a mentor. You’re an important asset to our team. You always were.”

Helena nodded and looked down, “Thank you, Claudia.”

She felt pride swell in her chest at Claudia’s words. The younger woman had obviously grown a lot in her absence. And she had missed her. As she had once told her, Claudia had a glorious destiny ahead of herself. And Helena was extremely thankful that she was here to witness it.

“What are your intentions now?” Claudia asked, seriously, “Are you going back to Wisconsin?”

“I…” Helena said, “I wanted to ask you if you could reconsider my reinstatement as an agent.”

Claudia moved from her position on the desk and came closer to Helena, observing her idol.

“As I told you I never stopped thinking of you as an agent, Helena.” Claudia said, “I consider you a part of the team and of our family.”

“Does it mean you will reinstate me?” Helena asked, surprised.

Claudia nodded, “If that’s what you want I don’t see why not. I’m the boss around here.” The younger woman joked.

Helena grinned.

“This is what I want. The Warehouse is my home.” Helena said, “I guess I needed to try...”

“With Nate and Adelaide?” Claudia asked.

She could still remember the heartbroken look in Myka’s eyes when she had told her about Wisconsin. Myka had been devastated.

Helena looked down, “Yes.”

“You know I hated you because you didn’t come back with Myka and Pete.” Claudia confessed, “But now I think I get it. You were afraid, weren’t you?”

“I was.” Helena replied, “And sometimes I still am.”

Claudia smiled, “That’s okay, you know? Being afraid.” The red head said, “I’m afraid all the time. I’m afraid of screwing up this job, of losing my family, of hurting them. It has already happened too many times.”

The Caretaker looked down, shyly.

“I’m proud of you, Claudia.” Helena said, “You came a long way. And I knew it since the beginning.”

Claudia beamed, her eyes glossy.

“I hope you will forgive me one day. For leaving.” Helena said, slowly.

“You did what you thought it was best.” Claudia said, “But just so you know, Myka was deeply hurt.”

Helena sighed, “I did it because she asked me to fight for them. It was the only time I listened to someone.”

Claudia nodded, “She wanted you to be happy.”

“Well, I wasn’t.” Helena said, “The Warehouse is the only place where I’m happy.”

“Then, welcome back, Agent Wells.” Claudia said throwing herself into Helena’s arms.

Helena hugged her tightly, “Thank you.”

“Please, don’t hurt Myka.” Claudia whispered in Helena’s ear, “She spent too long blaming herself at first for Sam’s death and then for your choices.”

Helena felt a pang of guilt and sighed, “I’ll try not to. She means a lot to me. More than you know.”

Claudia nodded as they parted.

“I have loved several people very deeply, Claudia.” Helena confessed, “But Myka makes me feel things I had never imagined I could feel." 

Claudia smiled, “Then you need to tell her.” She said, “Your first assignment is inventory. Have a nice day!”

Steve and Pete entered the office.

“Guys, say hello to Agent Wells.” Claudia grinned.

The two men congratulated Helena and hugged her.

“Now, now!” Claudia exclaimed, “We have a ping. Steve, Pete I want you on a plane in an hour!”

Helena chuckled as she made her way out of the office in search of Myka.

* * *

**Back at the B &B**

A soft knock on the bedroom’s door brought Regina back from her thoughts.

She had been watching Henry sleep for an hour or so.

The Mayor stood up from the chair next to the bed and tiptoed towards the door.

She opened the wooden door and saw Emma Swan, looking extremely nervous.

“Sheriff.” Regina greeted her.

“Hi. I just wanted to check on you and Henry. How is he?” Emma whispered.

Regina nodded and exited the room, standing in front of the blonde in the hallway.

“He was upset.” Regina said, folding her arms and avoiding looking into Emma’s eyes.

“Regina, why wasn’t he at school. What happened?” the blonde asked, placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder, “Jones could have hurt him!”

The Mayor sighed and motioned Emma to follow her. They entered another room.

“This is my room.” Emma said, “I slept here last night.”

Regina nodded, “Abigail told me.”

Emma sat on the bed and Regina took a seat beside her, leaving some space between them. The Mayor pulled out a piece of paper and began playing with it.

“I’ve already talked to him about his behavior. He won’t do it again, believe me.” The Mayor said, “Henry was adopted, Emma.” Regina confessed, “Daniel, my dead husband - and I adopted him.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “Did he find out he was adopted?”

Regina shook her head, “No, he already knew.”

“Then what is it?” Emma asked, “Is he sick?”

“No, he’s healthy.” Regina smiled, weakly, “He was upset because he discovered who his birth mother is.” The Mayor said, looking at Emma.

Emma frowned, “What… Who is she?”

Regina handed Emma the piece of paper, “He did this behind my back. He wanted to know and… Emma… It’s you. You’re Henry’s birth mother.” Regina sounded sad.

“No. This can’t be.” Emma stood up from the bed and looked at Regina with horror in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know you signed for a closed adoption…” Regina said, “But Henry wanted to know and now he’s angry and confused. He doesn’t understand why you gave him up.” The Mayor stood up and tried to reassure Emma.

“I can’t be his mother, Regina.” Emma said, “He’s going to hate me, hell… He already does.”

“Emma.”

The blonde pointed a finger at her, “Don’t Emma me! You don’t know how hard it was to let him go.”

Regina raised her hands up.

“You’re right, I don’t know and I don’t question your choices here! But now Henry knows and he’s going to want some explanations, Emma.” Regina said, “Believe me, I don’t like this situation better than you but we have no other option. You need to talk to Henry and tell him the truth.”

Emma sighed, “I don’t know what to tell him. I was a mess, Regina. I was in a dark place and …”

“Emma…” Regina whispered as she placed her palms on the blonde’s cheeks, “I don’t know what you felt but I know what it means to lose someone you love.”

Emma closed her eyes and sighed.

“And what does this mean, Regina?” The blonde asked, breathing the question into Regina’s lips.

Regina’s soft brown eyes fixed on Emma’s green eyes.

“I wish I knew.” The Mayor whispered as she placed her forehead on Emma’s.

Regina smiled softly, “I was so angry at you because Henry was upset but then you kissed me and made me forget everything.”

“I’m afraid.” Emma confessed, “I don’t want to screw this up. Whatever this is.”

Regina licked her lips.

“I want you to be there when I tell Henry.” Emma whispered, shifting her gaze from Regina’s eyes to her lips.

Regina nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded and felt a shiver run down her spine as Emma placed her hands on her hips.

“You’re so beautiful.” Emma whispered, “You don’t know what you do to me.”

Regina trembled, “You’re not so bad yourself, Sheriff.”

Emma chuckled, “I still can’t believe Henry is my son.” She said, “This is so fucked up.”

“Everything will be all right. You just need to tell him the truth.” Regina said, “Honesty is the best policy.”

Emma smirked, “Is that what your job taught you?”

Regina shook her head, “Not my job, sadly. Being a mother.”

Emma sighed and created some space between them.

“I don’t know if I can be a mother.” The blonde confessed, “I mean, what about you? Aren’t you pissed at me or something?”

Regina looked down and ran a hand through her silky hair.

“You gave me Henry. How can I be pissed at you?” The Mayor asked, “Yes, I find you infuriating sometimes… And rude and gross but I can’t be mad at you for being Henry’s birth mom.”

Emma nodded.

“Will it be okay if I try to be in Henry’s life?”

Regina shrugged, “You already are. He likes you. He’s just upset because he thinks he’s the reason why you gave him up.”

“But he isn’t. I am the reason.” Emma said, “I knew I couldn’t provide him a home, food and basic baby things.”

Regina nodded.

“I’m sorry…” Emma sighed, “I’m an ass. I just want you to know that I couldn’t have chosen a better mom for Henry. He’s one lucky kid.”

Regina blushed lightly, “I sometime wish I could do more. Being a single parent is a difficult task.”

Emma nodded, “You did good. He’s handsome and smart. I can’t believe he came out from me.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Sometimes when you laugh and when you frown, you look just like him.” Regina whispered in awe, “It’s unbelievable.”

Emma looked down shyly.

Regina placed her hand under the blonde’s chin and pulled her face to hers.

Emma welcomed Regina’s lips and mouth, moaning into the kiss.

“Emma…” Regina whispered as they parted.

Emma smiled at her. She felt dizzy. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. Regina’s scent, taste and the way she was looking at her were too distracting.

Emma growled and resumed their kissing. Regina whimpered as she felt the blonde’s tongue asking for permission.

And for the first time in quite a while the two women let themselves go and didn’t think of anything else than each other and the feeling of kissing each other.

They would have to think of the consequences later.

* * *

**Back at the Warehouse.**

“Myka.”

The curly haired agent jumped a little and turned towards the voice.

“Oh, Helena! You scared me!” Myka said, chuckling.

“I’m sorry.” Helena said, shyly, “Claudia asked me to help you.”

“O-kay.” Myka said as she resumed her task.

“I asked Claudia to be reinstated as a Warehouse agent.” Helena declared, a big smile adorning her face. Helena’s right hand went quickly to her necklace, playing incessantly with it.

Myka lifted a brow. She was surprised.

“What did she say?”

Helena grinned, “She said yes.”

Myka’s heart fluttered, “That’s …” she tried, “Congratulations, Helena.”

The author nodded, “Thank you.” Helena said, “I can’t wait to get back on the field! I guess for the next few weeks Claudia is going to make me stay here, doing inventory.”

“I guess.” Myka chuckled, “I’m… It’s nice to have you back, Helena.”

Helena went to stand in front of the other woman, “And it’s good to be back.” _Here with you_.

Myka nodded and showed Helena the artifacts she was recording.

They worked together in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Myka felt like she was in a dream. Helena was there with her and they were working together, like old times.

She felt Helena’s gaze on her but she tried to avoid it.

“Today when the Mayor hugged Henry in her arms you knew I was thinking about my Christina, didn’t you?” Helena asked, breaking the silence.

Myka looked up from the paper in her hand and smiled weakly, “Yes, I did. It showed on your face.”

Helena nodded, “You really do know me better than anyone else.”

Myka shrugged, “I guess?”

Helena smiled.

“Oh, believe me, Myka. You do.” The Brit said.

Myka blushed and shrugged again, “It’s just… I do.”

Helena nodded, “And I’m sorry, you know?”

“Sorry?” Myka asked looking into Helena’s brown eyes.

“I’m sorry because I hurt you.” Helena confessed as she closed the space between them.

“Oh.” Myka whispered, “You have nothing to…”

“I need to do this.” Helena interrupted her, “Please, Myka. Let me do this.”

Myka sighed and remained silent.

“I’ve been a bloody idiot. I knew from the start that I’d fallen for you, Myka. And I ignored my feelings till the very end.” Helena whispered, taking Myka’s hands in hers.

“Helena…”

“Please…” Helena told her, giving her hand a squeeze, “I was so selfish. I spent too much time hating myself from the choices I’ve made. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. You are the only thing that matters, Myka. You’ve always been. I was blinded by my own pain and…”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Helena.” Myka said, firmly.

“But I hadn’t forgiven myself. Now I have.” Helena said, “And when you encouraged me to fight for Nate and Adelaide I did it because you asked me. I could see it in your eyes that you were ready to let me go only because you thought I’d found the happiness I was looking for. And that says a lot.”

“If I hadn’t let you go, you wouldn’t have found your way back to the warehouse.” _And to me_ , Myka said, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Helena nodded and caressed Myka’s cheeks with her thumbs, wiping away the woman’s tears, “The Warehouse is my home but the reason I’m back is you, darling.”

Myka smiled through the tears, “Helena…”

Helena smiled back and nodded, “It’s true.”

“I missed you so much.” Myka confessed.

“I missed you too.” Helena replied, closing the space between them and welcoming Myka in her arms.

 

**TBC**


	9. The sea slides back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> §  
> “I don’t want to leave your side. And going to sleep means that.” Myka felt her heart flutter at the woman’s words.  
> “Then don’t.” She whispered, standing up, “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a verse from the poem "Contusion" by Sylvia Plath. 
> 
> A big thank you to T-rahz!:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_“I missed you too.” Helena replied, closing the space between them and welcoming Myka in her arms._

Myka let out a nervous laugh as she disentangled herself from Helena’s strong embrace.

“I…” The younger agent hesitated. Was it real? Did Helena really just confess her true feelings for her?

“What is it, Myka?” Helena asked, worry and apprehension adorning her features.

“What does it mean?” Myka asked, locking her green eyes with Helena’s brown orbs, “I mean, I get that you care for me and that you’re sorry for what happened between us but…” She looked down, unsure of how Helena could interpret her words. “I spent so much time alone, Helena, wondering what _did_ go wrong and how I could make things better. And now that you’re here, telling me all of this. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Helena nodded and sighed, “I understand. I… Myka, I care for you very deeply. I have feelings for you. I thought that was quite evident.” The Englishwoman squeezed Myka’s hand with hers and smiled shyly, “Please, tell me these feelings are not unwelcome.”

Myka eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, “They are very welcome, Helena.” The younger agent’s emerald eyes lit up, “I just needed to be sure, I…”

Helena bit her lip to stop her smile and waited patiently as Myka explained.

“I have feelings for you, too, Helena. Sometimes I feel like I’ve always had.” The curly haired woman confessed. “I just... I was afraid. Then after we saved the Warehouse you left and well… You know how it went from there.”

Helena felt her heart skip a beat and gulped. She couldn’t believe _her_ Myka returned her feelings. She heard Myka chuckle.

“Wow.” Myka commented in awe, “I didn’t think it was possible to make the great H.G. Wells blush!”

Helena smiled, running a hand thought her silky dark hair.

“I didn’t know it either, darling.” The Victorian commented.

They smiled at each other for a long time.

“Well…” Myka whispered.

“We should…” Helena said.

Myka’s Farnsworth buzzed. She pulled it out from her back pocket and rolled her eyes apologetically at Helena.

“Yes?”

Claudia’s face flashed on the black and white screen.

“Hey! I need you and H.G. here ASAP!”

Myka nodded, “Okay. Be there in 5.”

Claudia nodded and winked before ending the call.

Helena looked at Myka, “I guess we’ll have to postpone our talk, once again.”

Myka nodded and smirked, “I was hoping we would do more than talk but… I suppose talking is good.”

Helena flushed and chuckled at Myka’s flirting ways.

“Let’s go.” The younger agent said.

The Brit smiled and shook her head, following the other woman.

* * *

**Leena’s B &B, Henry’s room.**

“Hey, kid.” Emma whispered, shifting on the wooden chair next to the bed, “Your mom went to her office, she’ll be back in a few. I know you’re sleeping and can’t hear me right now… I guess it’s better this way.”

She looked down at the sleeping child. He looked so peaceful. She wondered how her life would have gone if she had kept Henry. If she’d embraced her role as mother.

“Listen, I know you’re angry at me.” Emma continued, “But you have to know that the reason why I couldn’t keep you is because I was pretty fucked up. It wasn’t because of you. You see… I’d just run away from Univille and went to New York. I had no money, no family and no job. Then I met Neal and we…”

Emma sighed. She had recently told Myka about her past but it was hard no matter how many times she told the story.

Unbeknown to Emma, Henry was not sleeping at all. He just had his eyes closed and had felt his mother leave his bedside and let Emma in. And then Emma had started to whisper.

“We fell in love. Or at least I thought I was in love.” She shook her head, smiling weakly, “Anyways, your father wasn’t the person I thought he would be and he… He tricked me. Sent me to jail.”

“A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant.” Emma chuckled, “I was just a girl. I couldn’t even look out for myself. How was I ever supposed to look after a baby?” The blonde continued, “And Henry, when your mother told me who you were, it was a shock for me because I’d have never thought I’d get to meet you. I’m so glad she adopted you. So, so glad. I spent a lot of years in the system and the only nice family I ever found was with John and Linda.”

Henry opened his eyes slowly. The room was semi-dark. He could see Emma but the blonde was looking at her hands in her lap.

“Regina is a good mother. She did a very good job with you. And you’re so smart and I liked you from the start, you know? It doesn’t happen often.” Emma went on, “Usually children make me think of what I gave up, well… You. But this time it was different.”

“And you're a big boy now.” The Sheriff said, “I think I’m going to ask Regina to show me some of your baby photos.”

Henry decided that it was time to show Emma that he was awake. He didn’t like the sad tone of her voice. “We have tons at home. I could show you if you come visit?” Henry said.

Emma lifted her head up.

“Henry…”

The boy sat up on the bed and got on his knees. “I’m sorry if I ignored you. I was sad.” Henry confessed, “But please, Emma don’t think I’m angry at you. I just wanted to understand.”

Silent tears fell from Emma’s eyes. She nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry too. I never meant to cause you pain.” She said.

Emma stood up and sat on the bed, facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

“I’ve always wanted what was best for you, Henry.” She confessed. Henry nodded and let Emma embrace him. “And thank you for not being angry at me. I don’t know how to act around kids, let alone one angry kid!” she joked.

Henry chuckled.

“What’s going to happen now?” Henry asked, “Are you going to be my mom, too?”

Emma let out a breath, “I… Biologically I already am.” She smiled, “But legally you’re mom’s Regina and I would have to sign some papers to recognize you officially as my son.”

The boy nodded, “Do you think my mom is going to be mad if I ask you to be my other mom too?”

Emma chuckled, “I don’t know. I should have a talk with Regina...” she explained, “Thing is, I’m still overwhelmed by everything, Henry. I should think about it. Will that be?”

Henry shrugged, “Yes, I think so.”

Emma smiled, “Good.”

“Emma?”

“Yes, Henry?”

Henry sighed, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand. I already have a mom. It’s just that it would be cool to have two moms.” He smiled, “One of my classmates has two dads and they are really nice.”

Emma laughed and shook her head, “You’re really something, you know?”

“I guess.” Henry said.

“I would love to be your mom officially, kid. I just think it would be better if we talked with Regina first.” Emma explained.

He nodded, “Will you tell me more about you?”

Emma nodded and obliged.

* * *

Mr. Gold walked slowly to his desk and sat down. He sighed deeply and looked at the framed photo of his only son, Neal.

His insider had informed him that the agents had taken Killian. And now his plan had failed.

He knew that he shouldn’t have chosen that stupid Irish soldier to do the job.

“Fuckin’ idiot, son of a bitch!” Mr. Gold whispered, full of resentment.

His plan had been quick and simple: kill the policemen who had murdered Neal and kill Emma Swan, James Kook’s real daughter.

He smiled. Oh, he couldn’t wait to drop the news right in Swan’s face just moments before finally killing her.

A soft knock on his office’s door shook him from his thoughts.

“Come in.”

A young woman entered the office, “Mr. Gold. I got what you asked me.”

She placed a blue bag on top of his desk.

Mr. Gold smiled.

“Thank you very much, Jamie.” He said, “You’ve been very helpful.”

Jamie nodded and dropped a pair of purple gloves lightly on the desk.

“Those will stop the artifact’s effects.” She explained.

“Oh, I know. I’ve done my research on Warehouse 13.” Gold said, “But I won’t be needing them.”

Jamie nodded and opened the bag.

“Thanks.” Gold said as he pulled out the small thimble.

“Harriet Tubman's Thimble. It allows the wearer to look like whoever they desire. You’ll be able to wander around them and do as you wish. Also Emma knows me and that’s like 80% of your plan.”

“May I try?” Mr. Gold asked.

“Be my guest.” Jamie said.

The man wore the thimble and thought of the woman in front of him.

“Wow.” Jamie commented in awe, “You’re… Me!”

Gold smiled and went to stand in front of the mirror. Instead of his usual self, Jamie’s smiling face greeted him.

“That’s…” Gold said, “I even sound like you, deary.”

“You do.” Jamie nodded, “Now, Mr. Gold. My reward?”

Gold laughed and took off the thimble.

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jamie.

“Thank you again, Jamie.” He said.

Jamie smiled.

“Now… Tell me more about your job at the warehouse.” Gold said, “I need to know more about it so that I can mingle in there.”

Jamie nodded and began to describe her schedule as Claudia’s assistant.

* * *

**Warehouse headquarters**

“Jones was hired by Mr. Gold. He said he asked him to kill Kook and his colleagues because they killed his son.” Claudia explained.

“So we have to find Mr. Gold…” Myka commented.

“Are there artifacts involved?” Helena asked.

Claudia sighed, “We don’t know yet…”

Myka nodded, “Pete and Steve are still in Seattle?”

“Yes, they should be back tonight.” The red head said, looking around, “This office is a mess! I can’t wait for Artie to be back!” She gasped and locked her eyes with Myka’s.

Claudia pointed a finger at Myka’s smirking face.

“Not a word, Myka.” Claudia warned.

Myka chuckled.

“I swear that I will let you spend a month doing inventory!” Claudia said.

Myka show the younger woman her tongue.

Helena chuckled at the other women and shook her head, “I can help you with the mess, darling.”

Claudia beamed, “Aww! Thank you, H.G.! You’re the best!” She jumped into Helena’s arms and hugged her tightly.

Helena smiled and shrugged at Myka.

“Bye! See you later!” Claudia broke the embrace and left the office in a hurry.

Myka shook her head and looked at Helena, “So, need a hand?”

 

* * *

**Leena’s B &B, a couple of hours later**

Regina Mills exited her car and walked towards the B&B’s main door.  

She rang the doorbell and waited in the late afternoon’s cool air.

“Hello, Madame Mayor.” said Abigail, the innkeeper.

“Hello, Abigail. Please call me Regina.” she said, “Thank you for letting us stay here.”

Abigail nodded and motioned for her to come inside. “It’s all right. Here you will be safer.”

“Is Sheriff Swan still here?” Regina asked as she followed Abigail inside.

“Yes, she’s with Henry in the living room. They’re watching cartoons.” Abigail informed her.

“Oh.” Regina looked surprised.

“I’m sure Henry will be happy to see you after today’s events.” Abigail said.

Regina nodded, “Thank you.”

The Mayor hurried toward the living room and noticed Emma and on the couch, watching cartoons and laughing together.

Emma spotted Regina, “Hey, kid.” She nudged at Henry on his side, “Look who’s here.”

Henry looked up and grinned, “Mom!!” The boy stood up from the couch and jumped into his mother’s arms.

“Henry! How are you feeling?” Regina asked as she held her son. Emma watched the exchange from the couch.

“I’m okay.” He replied.

Regina moved down in front of him so that they were at the same eye-level. She caressed his pale cheeks.

“Henry, promise me you won’t run away like you did earlier. No matter how upset or angry you are.” Regina whispered, looking Henry in the eyes.

The boy looked down, “I’m sorry, mom.”

Regina nodded, “Ruby was worried when she didn’t find you at school.”

Henry’s eyes widened. His baby sitter. “I forgot. I’m sorry… Is she mad at me?”

Regina shook her head and threw a quick glance at the blonde Sheriff, “No, I told her what happened. She was worried about you.”

Emma stood up, “I’m going to make a call to the station. Be right back.”

Henry and Regina nodded.

Abigail entered the room, “Is everything all right?” She eyed the Mayor.

“I think so.” Regina said as she sat down on the couch with Henry, “What about you, sweetheart?”

Henry shrugged, “I’m fine. Abigail made us hot chocolate and cookies. They were really yummy!!”

Regina smiled, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Abigail took a seat in front of the two of them, “It’s a pleasure. You know, I’ve treated a lot of children with a traumatic experience so if you need to talk, I’m here.” The innkeeper said, smiling down at Henry.

“You’re a therapist?” Regina asked, surprised.

“Among other things…” Emma said, taking a seat and smiling at Abigail. The two of them had talked a lot during the past month. Abigail was not just good at listening, she was a good innkeeper and she’d become a good friend of Emma’s.

Regina watched the exchange with curiosity and then looked down at Henry, caressing his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk to Abigail about what happened?” Regina asked, cautiously.

Henry shrugged.

Henry regarded Abigail quietly, “I’m sorry about running away.” He looked at Emma, “I was upset because I found out Emma is my birth mom and I was confused.”

Abigail’s eyes widened and she shifted her gaze from Henry to Regina and to Emma. The doctor knew about Emma’s past. They had talked a lot about it and she’d helped her coming to terms with it.

“Henry is your son?” Abigail asked, slowly, “Emma… That’s… Wow.”

Emma nodded.

“And how do you feel about this situation, Regina?” Abigail surprised the Mayor with the question.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, hurriedly.

“Are you happy, sad, glad, disappointed?” Abigail insisted.

Emma looked at the Mayor.

“I’m happy if Henry is happy.” Regina replied, running a hand in her son’s forehead, “That’s the only thing that matters.” Henry smiled.

“And that goes for me too.” Emma whispered, locking her green eyes with Regina’s dark ones.

Abigail nodded, “So we have some common ground, then.”

Emma sighed, “Henry and I have talked and we wanted to ask you if we could try…” she hesitated.

Henry interjected, “Can Emma be my mom too?”

Regina’s eyes widened.

“Did you come up with this idea by yourself, Henry?” Abigail asked.

Henry nodded, “I don’t see the problem with having two moms! My classmate Sandy has two dads!” He explained, under Abigail’s amused gaze.

“Dudes.” A voice said from the other side of the room, “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life!!”

Claudia, Helena and Myka were standing not too far from Regina, Emma, Henry and Abigail.

Henry grinned at the red-head, “Thank you!”

“What’s going on, here?” Myka asked, looking questioningly between Emma and Abigail.

The three warehouse agents entered the room and took a seat on the couch. Emma noticed that Myka and Helena sat next to each other, their knees brushing. She lifted one blonde eyebrow at Myka.

“Sheriff Swan is Henry’s birth mother.” Regina explained, in her mayoral voice, “That’s the reason why he wasn’t at school today, wasn’t it, Henry?”

Claudia and Myka gasped at the news, while Helena just smiled.

Henry looked down, “But I said I’m sorry.”

“Wow.” Myka commented.

“Dude...” Claudia said, flabbergasted.

Henry grinned at Claudia, “And now I have two moms!” Myka, Helena and Emma chuckled.

“You sure do, bud.” Claudia said, winking at the boy.

“So… Regina?” Abigail asked, resuming their talk.

Regina looked at Henry and then at Emma. She could still feel the blonde’s lips on hers and hear the soft sighs and moans Emma had made during their make out session, earlier.Everything was happening so quickly.

“I think we should take things slowly.” Regina confessed, looking Emma straight in the eyes, “Being a mother is more than buying him junk food and video games, Ms. Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, “And we’re back to Ms. Swan again…”

Henry sighed.

“Why don’t you and I go to read some of Pete’s comics, Henry?” Claudia asked, “Leave the adults alone to finish this boring talk?”

Henry nodded and took Claudia’s hands, looking back sadly at his mother.

“Do you want us to leave too?” Helena asked looking at Regina and Emma.

The blonde shook her head. “You’re Myka’s _friend_ , H.G.” Emma said, “You can stay.”

Regina nodded.

“Regina, please…” Emma said.

The Mayor sighed, “I never said no.” Regina defended herself , “I just think that it’ll be wise if we take this slowly.” She looked at the blonde, “You just found out Henry is your son… I think you still need to process this.”

Abigail nodded.

“I know, I just…” Emma looked down, “I like Henry and I’d like to be in his life.”

Regina sighed, “For the last ten years, while you've been, well whatever it is you've been doing, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. What if you get tired of … Being a mother?” the Mayor asked, “You cannot leave once he is sure you’re in his life. This is what I’m worried about.”

“Who told you I’m gonna leave?” Emma asked, annoyed. “Regina, I’m not going to leave… Not after what happened to Henry.” Emma paused, “Not after what happened between us…” The blonde added.

The Mayor looked nervously at the other women in the room.

“I think we should let you two talk alone…” Myka said, standing up and grabbing Helena’s hand. “We’ll be in the kitchen.”

They disappeared into the other room.

Abigail stood up, “If you really want my opinion you should take it slowly, move one step at a time. Don’t be afraid of your feelings.”

Emma and Regina watched her leave the room.

“Regina, I promise you, I’m not trying to steal your son.” Emma said, “I need you to trust me.”

The Mayor sighed, “I suppose I should try, shouldn’t I?”

Emma moved closer to the Mayor on the couch, “This thing between us was here even before I knew Henry was my kid.” The blonde confessed, placing a hand on the other woman’s thigh. “I’ve been attracted to you from the start, that’s why I kissed you, I thought you were going to tell me something about us. Not about Henry.”

“Emma, are you sure you really want to do this?” Regina asked, slowly.

Emma shook her head, “Why do you always do that? Why do you always build up these walls, Regina?”

The Mayor looked into Emma’s eyes, “I’ve been hurt before, Emma. I can’t let anyone hurt me again. I’m afraid for Henry, I think it’s normal, given your past.”

“I’ve been hurt too, y’know?” Emma whispered, closing the space between them, “But this…” Emma said, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Regina shivered as Emma cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs.

“I’m tired of running, tired of being let down. Knowing that Henry is my son only intensifies the feelings I have for you, Regina.” Emma went on.

Regina sighed softly, “The feelings are mutual, Emma. I just want to take it slow. Is it too much to ask?”

Emma smiled and shook her head, “No, it’s not too much.”

Regina nodded and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Emma’s mouth.

“We should go and help the others, it’s the least we can do, don’t you think?” The Mayor asked, smirking at Emma’s surprised face.

“Uh-huh. Let’s go.”

* * *

**Later that night.**

“How are they?” Helena asked Myka as the younger woman stepped out on the patio.

“Fine. You should see them,” Myka said, sitting down on a chair, “Henry is dead to the world and Emma and Regina are sandwiching him on the bed, fast asleep.”

Helena beamed, “I’m glad. They looked happy at dinner.”

Myka nodded, “Yes. I’m happy too. Especially for Emma.”

“You love her.” Helena said, before she could stop herself.

Myka smiled, “She’s my best friend. _And_ a pretty good Sheriff.”

“Yes, she is.” Helena commented, “I hope we catch whoever is threatening her life.”

“Me too.” Myka looked down at her hands. She wanted to say many things. But she didn’t know where to start.

“Are you tired?” Myka asked, suddenly, “You had a rough couple of days, you must be exhausted.”

Helena shrugged, “I’m never tired when I’m in your company, Myka.”

Myka blushed, making the Brit laugh.

“Now, who’s blushing?” Helena smirked and Myka pouted.

The green eyed woman smiled and noticed Helena’s worn-out features. For Myka she was beautiful but she needed to sleep.

“You need to rest, Helena.”

Helena looked down and nodded, “I know but…”

“But?” Myka asked.

The Brit looked up, “I don’t want to leave your side. And going to sleep means that.” Myka felt her heart flutter at the woman’s words.

“Then don’t.” She whispered, standing up, “Come on.”

Helena took Myka’s hand and followed her inside. They went up the stairs and tiptoed towards Myka’s room. “Myka…” Helena whispered as she took in the king-sized bed in the centre of the room.

Myka smirked, “Are you afraid you won’t be able to behave?”

“I… I don’t want to rush into anything. We still have to talk and…” Helena mumbled, which Myka thought was endearing.

“Shhh…” Myka closed the door behind them and dragged Helena into her room. “I know. We both could use some sleep.”

Helena chuckled at herself, looking self-conscious, “Do you mind if I take a shower? I also have my clothes in my room.” She couldn’t believe she was in Myka’s room and they would - at least - sleep together side by side.

Myka nodded. “Of course. Just… Come back here, okay?” She placed a soft hand on H.G.’s shoulder and caressed her.

“I will.” Helena whispered softly, “I cannot wait.” She added, making Myka blush again.

They looked at each other for a long time, smiling.

Myka felt shivers run down her spine. She picked up her courage and closed the space between her and Helena.

She touched her lips with Helena’s and swore that she felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach. Helena moaned, cupping Myka’s face with her hands and pulling the younger woman into her. Their chaste kiss soon became passionate, Myka’s tongue met Helena’s and they both whimpered at the contact.

“Myka…” Helena gasped, breaking the kiss, “I… I should go and shower before…”

Myka nodded furiously and touched her lips, still too shocked to comprehend what had happened.

“I understand.”

Helena laughed nervously. “I-I’ll see you in a while, darling.”

“S-sure.” Myka replied, watching the other woman leave the room.

Myka let herself fall down on top of the bed. She let out a heartily laugh and covered her eyes with her hands.

H.G. Wells. She’d just kissed H.G. Wells.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

 


	10. Good morning, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you T-rahz for the beta!!!:)

* * *

Helena exited the bathroom clad in only a towel. The shower had definitely helped and she was feeling completely relaxed and ready for a good night’s sleep. Despite her fatigue, she couldn’t stop thinking about the earlier kiss she’d shared with Myka. Hurriedly, she slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and rummaged through her suit case, looking for her hairbrush.

She went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Looking at her reflection she chuckled at her worried appearance and shook her head.

“It is just Myka.” She mumbled to herself before going back to her nightly routine.

When Myka’s soft voice invited her to come in, Helena opened the door and entered the younger woman’s bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Helena spotted Myka, already under the covers with a book in her lap.

“Hey,” Myka said, looking up from the book she was reading.

“Hey,” Helena replied and she couldn’t not think about how beautiful Myka was with her glasses on.

Myka chuckled and placed the book on the bedside table. “How was your shower?”

Helena walked to the other side of the bed and smiled at the younger woman, “It was quite all right, darling. How was your reading?” Helena smirked.

“I couldn’t concentrate,” Myka chuckled as she removed her glasses. Helena smiled and got into bed, stealing a quick glance at Myka’s nightly attire behind the covers. The curly haired agent was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts that showed off her long and beautiful legs.

“Got something on your mind, Agent Bering?” Helena asked, lying down quietly beside Myka, trying to find something to say.

Myka turned on her side, propped her head on her hand and observed Helena’s beautiful profile.

“Uh-huh.” Myka nodded. Helena turned her head towards her.

“Care to share?” The Brit whispered, quietly moving closer to Myka’s body. She sent Myka a tired smiled and ran a hand through her dark silky hair.

“It might have something to do with a beautiful woman in my bed.” Myka whispered, chuckling lightly.

Helena closed her eyes and smiled. Myka couldn’t resist, she placed her arms around Helena’s body and pulled the Englishwoman to hers. Helena sighed contently at the feeling of Myka being so close. The younger woman closed the distance between them and kissed Helena softly, making the author whimper in response.

“Myka…” Helena whispered, searching Myka’s green forest eyes with hers. She placed her arms around the younger woman and began caressing her soft curls with her right hand.

“Shhh…” Myka whispered back, placing a small kiss on the corner of Helena’s mouth, “Go to sleep, Hel.”

Helena nodded and buried her face in the crook of Myka’s neck, “Feels amazing.” The Brit mumbled, her voice soft and full of sleep.

Myka chuckled and basked in the feeling of Helena’s warm body, curled up in hers.

“I know,” Myka whispered, switching the lights off, “I know. It feels…” She looked down at the dark haired woman in her arms, “Wonderful.”

The curly haired agent snuggled deeply under the blanket, sighed contently and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**The following morning…**

_A soft hand touched Claudia’s shoulder and the Caretaker opened her eyes._

_“Hi.”_

_The young red-head squinted her eyes open and looked shocked at the woman in front of her._

_“Leena?” she asked, “How…?”_

_The former innkeeper smiled sadly at her friend, “One of the perks of being the new Caretaker, I guess. I’m here to warn you, Claudia.” Leena said._

_Claudia was too shocked to reply._

_“Something’s missing from the Warehouse.”_

_“What? How do you know?” Claudia finally asked, “You’re scaring me.”_

_“Someone you trust is an impostor. Be careful.” Leena said, cryptically._

_Claudia’s eyes widened, “What? You’re just gonna drop this now?! Who is it?”_

_“I cannot tell you more.” Leena said, “Goodbye, Claudia.”_

_And she left._

The Caretaker awoke suddenly, in her bed. She groaned and threw a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it was time to get up and start the day.

She sat up on her bed and checked her Phone. She clicked on the Warehouse-app she had created and frowned. The map showed an artifact was missing.

Harriet Tubman's Thimble.

* * *

Emma Swan got into her car in a hurry. She’d just woken up to find herself in bed with Henry and Regina, still both sound asleep beside her. She didn’t know why, but she had felt this urge to get up and leave.

She placed a hand in her head and sighed.

“Idiot. You’re an idiot, Emma.” She muttered to herself, “You know that deep down you will never change!”

She started the car but it wasn’t working.

“Damn it!!”

Emma slammed her hands on the steering-wheel and groaned.

“I should have taken my bug, not this idiotic car!”

Someone knocked on the car window.

Emma looked up and saw Jamie – Claudia’s assistant - smiling down at her.

The Sheriff got out of the car and nodded at Claudia’s assistant. “Hi, Jamie.”

“Good morning, Sheriff. You’re up earlier than usual!” Jamie said.

Emma nodded, “Yes, I have to get to the station but my car’s not working. Would you mind driving me there?”

“No problem, ma’am. It won’t be a problem.” The assistant smiled.

“Thank you,” Emma replied, “I owe you one.”

Jamie walked Emma to her car and smiled, “Get in.” She said opening the back door.

Emma nodded, “Thank you.”

She sighed and tried not to think about Regina and Henry’s peaceful expressions as they slept.

* * *

Myka opened her eyes slowly and hummed contently as she felt Helena’s strong arms across her lap, holding her tightly from behind. During the night they had managed to change their position and she’d ended up being spooned by Helena. She could feel the other woman’s warm body pressed on her back. It felt exquisite.

“Good morning,” Helena whispered quietly in her ear.

Myka grinned, “’Morning.” She turned in Helena’s arms and looked at her, “How’d you know I was awake?” Myka asked, her voice full of sleep.

“Your breathing.” Helena replied, “How are you feeling?”

Myka smiled, “I’m good and…” she said, placing a hand on Helena’s side, “And I so can get used to this.”

“This?” Helena smirked, observing Myka’s beautiful face. A small portion of light illuminated the room, making the woman’s green eyes shine brightly. Helena placed a soft kiss on the other woman’s temple, breathing in Myka’s pleasant scent.

Myka nodded, “Uh-huh.” She slipped her hand under Helena’s top and began caressing her soft skin.

Helena purred with delight, “ _This_ feels exquisite, darling.”

Myka chuckled and welcomed Helena’s lips as the other woman’s face inched forward. They whimpered in unison as lips found lips and hands stroked soft skin, creating goose bumps all over their bodies. Their breaths mingled as they became acquainted with the other. Lips glided over each other smoothly, matching movements. Helena’s tongue asked for permission and Myka let her in, whimpering in response, her sea green eyes half-lidded with desire, hands holding her in place. The dark haired woman’s warm tongue traced over Myka’s palate and teeth before meeting her tongue. Myka’s fingers continued brushing Helena’s creamy skin as the older woman’s palms grabbed Myka’s lower back and pulled her flushed against her. Myka whimpered as she tasted Helena’s tongue in her mouth. Their wet muscles caressing, sucking, flickering over one another.

Sighs of pleasure and occasional moans filled the room. The two women continued kissing until air became essential.

Myka broke the kiss, breathing hard and placed her forehead on Helena’s. The Brit’s breath was also ragged, her dark eyes still closed with pleasure and her hands were caressing Myka’s slender back absentmindedly. Helena’s eyes opened and locked with Myka’s, making the younger woman gasp softly. They were as black as night. The Brit smirked and began placing soft kisses on Myka’s chin and neck, her left hand sliding on Myka’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Helena...” Myka whimpered softly as the other woman breathed in her ear and took her earlobe between her full lips, sucking on it. Myka closed her eyes with pleasure, fingers tangled in Helena’s dark tresses, holding her in place. Helena moaned at the sensation and freed Myka’s earlobe from her lips, “You’re exquisite, darling.” Helena breathed, “The things I want to do to you, Myka...”

“What’s stopping you?” Myka moaned, pulling Helena’s face to hers and attacking her lips once again. She pushed Helena’s body down, rolling on top of her. Helena moaned, feeling a sudden quiver of excitement invade her body. Myka’s soft curls cascaded all around them as the younger woman looked down at her, hungrily. “You’re beautiful.” Myka whispered before claiming Helena’s mouth, “I’ve always wanted... to kiss you like this...” She confessed between kisses.

Helena gasped softly as Myka’s teeth bit down on her lower lip, before trapping it between her lips and sucking on it with energy. Helena’s hands ran through Myka’s curls and when Myka resumed their kiss, she responded with passion. “The feeling is mutual.” Helena let out as they separated again.

Myka nodded, “Somehow I suspected it...” Helena sent Myka a sly smile and sighed contently, pulling Myka to her and hugging her tightly. She then placed another quick kiss on Myka’s chin.

Myka chuckled and bit down on her upper lip, observing Helena.

Helena’s hands slid down her back and grabbed Myka’s ass. She smiled up at her, chuckling as Myka lifted one eyebrow. Helena shrugged and Myka smirked. “Does it bother you, darling?” Helena asked, breathing on Myka’s lips. Their faces were really close.

Myka sent Helena an _are-you-crazy_ look. “I love it, Helena. Don’t move your hands.”

The Brit hummed, “I’ve always loved it, you bossing me around.” She flirted.

The younger woman chuckled, “Did you?” She looked down at the dark haired beauty and smiled, “God...I can’t believe I’m making out with H.G. Wells.” Myka whispered, excitedly.

Helena laughed and shook her head at Myka’s expression, “And I can’t believe I’m _making out_ with Myka Bering.” She shivered as Myka shifted lightly on top of herand placed her right hand between her breasts. She could also feel Myka’s slender body touch her in all the right places.

Myka’s eyes took in Helena’s dishevelled appearance. She was beautiful; her lips were swollen from their kissing, she was still panting and Myka could see her hard nipples through the white tank top she was wearing. She couldn’t believe this beautiful human being was all hers. She attacked Helena’s swollen lips and let Helena roll her on her side. The older woman moved her left leg on top of Myka’s.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Myka groaned in frustration.

Helena continued placing small kisses all over Myka’s neck, “Do we have to get up?”

Myka switched off the alarm and sighed, “I’m afraid yes...” She whispered, “But I sure as hell don’t want to.”

Helena ran her fingers on Myka’s cheek, caressing her lightly. She looked so young and lovely. She pulled Myka’s form against hers, enjoying the warmth their bodies were creating.

“Kiss me...” Helena demanded, urgently. And Myka obliged, “Now... who’s... bossing me around?” Myka asked between kisses. Helena broke the kiss _,_ their wet lips parted with a loud smack.

“You love it.” Helena replied, smirking. She moved her mouth down Myka’s neck and found her pulse point. Myka gasped as Helena began sucking as her life depended on it.

“God... Hel...” Myka moaned as Helena chuckled and hummed, tasting Myka’s salty skin.

Myka pulled Helena’s face toward hers and sighed, looking straight into Helena’s dark eyes, “I’m afraid you’re going to kill me when we’ll be making love.”

Helena felt a long shiver run down her spine. Myka had just said ‘making love’. Making love. Not _fucking_ , _screwing_ , _having sex_ or other expressions often used in this century.

“Are you okay?” Myka looked at Helena with worry. “Do you think I’m going too fast, because I can...”

“No!” Helena exclaimed, “It’s just... You just surprised me, that’s all.”

Myka furrowed her brow, “Why? What did I say?”

“You... You really want to make love. I-I can see it in your eyes.” Helena mumbled.

Myka smiled, “Of course, you fool.” She whispered, “I thought that was quite clear after everything. I really care about you, Helena.”

Helena smiled and closed her eyes, “I care about you, too.”

“Good.” Myka hummed. Her phone buzzed.

“Not again.” She whined, making Helena chuckle.

Myka turned to the bedside table and checked her phone, “Warehouse meeting at 9.” She informed Helena.

Helena sighed, “We really should get ready.” Myka said.

The Brit nodded, “I know, darling.”

Myka placed a quick kiss on Helena’s lips and then got out of the bed.

“I’m going to shower.” Myka said, smiling down at Helena, feeling the older woman gaze fixed on her body.

“I would ask you to join me but I doubt we would be on time...” Myka trailed off, in a teasing tone.

Helena sighed and nodded, running a hand through her dark locks.

“You’re right, Myka.” Helena sat up on the bed and smiled at Myka.

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time in the near future...” She said, grinning.

Myka nodded, “Yes... I can’t wait.” She confessed, “But for now this...” She said placing a last quick kiss on Helena’s lips, “Will have to do.”

Helena smiled, “Enjoy your shower, darling.”

“You, too!” Myka said, sending Helena one of her beautiful smiles.

Helena placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm herself down.

She needed a shower. Quickly.

* * *

 

Emma awoke suddenly. She was in an unfamiliar dark room, arms and legs tied up. What was going on? Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was entering Jamie’s car and then nothing. She must have blacked out.

“Where am I?” she yelled, “Jamie?!!!! Where are you?”

Nothing.

“Is there anybody out here?”

Suddenly, she heard wicked laugh coming from somewhere.

She looked around and spotted a figure. It was a man. No doubt about it.

“Hello, Ms. Swan.” The man said, “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Who the hell are you?”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Don't be shy!!


	11. Crossing the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. : Wow! I wasn’t expecting all the comments, private messages and follows!  
> You guys are AMAZING! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!  
> Thank you T-rahz, my favorite Beta - for your patience and your help!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. I just borrowed them and created my own little story.

 

 §

When Helena entered the living room, after her quick hot shower, she spotted Regina and Henry at the breakfast table. Regina was sipping her coffee and Henry was happily chewing his toast, engrossed while watching cartoons from the table.

Helena smiled at the two. “Good morning.” she greeted them.

“Good morning, Agent Wells.” Regina replied, looking up from her cup of coffee.

“Hello,” Henry said, smiling up at her. He went back to his cartoons.

Helena smiled at him and sat down in front of them, careful to not block Henry’s view. She helped herself to some of Abigail’s tea and then turned her attention back to the mother and son, sipping her hot beverage in silence.

“Please, call me Helena or H.G.” she said, “Did you have a good night sleep?” Helena asked, politely.

“Yes, we did. Didn’t we, Henry?” Regina replied. Henry nodded.

Henry fixed his green eyes on Helena and then gulped down his hot chocolate.

“Yes!” He said, turning to his mom.

Regina rolled her eyes at her son’s antics, “Sorry.” She addressed Helena, “He usually doesn’t watch cartoons in the morning so that’s why he’s acting like this.”

Helena chuckled, “It’s perfectly fine.” She reassured the Mayor, “He was really brave yesterday.”

“He was.” Regina nodded, placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Henry shifted his attention to Helena, “Have you seen Emma, H.G.?”

Helena shook her head, “I’m sorry, Henry. I didn’t see her.”

Regina took a sip of her drink to hide her disappointment. She’d woken up to find Henry in her arms but no sign of Emma. The blonde had just left. Regina intended to ask for an explanation; she wasn’t going to forget.

Henry sighed and looked down, “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anyway.” He replied, “Are you from England?”

“Henry!” Regina chastised him, “Let Helena have breakfast in peace!”

Helena chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly fine. Yes, I’m English.”

“That’s cool!” Henry told Helena, “Why did you come here in the middle of nowhere?” he asked.

“That’s a long story, darling.” Helena replied, smiling down at him.

“Do you know _Harry Potter_? I want to dress up as him for Halloween!” Henry said, “Or one of the _Avengers_. I still have to decide.” He mumbled.

Regina sighed and smiled.

“Henry why don’t you go and get your stuff so we can go home and then I’ll drive you to school, ok? Come on, young man.” Regina told Henry.

“Okay, mom.” Henry replied. He smiled at Helena, got up and left the two women alone.

“He’s special.” Helena commented, eyeing the almost empty Cookie jar. She took one biscuit and tried to not think about how she would give anything to have breakfast with Christina. Her little girl would always want more orange juice. Once, she’d just drank the juice of four oranges all by herself.

Regina sighed, “He is.” She said, “Do you have any children?”

Helena looked down, smiling sadly and then looked up again, fixing her gaze on Regina’s brown eyes.

“I had a daughter.” Helena replied, “My Christina.” She added, softly. Her hand went up to her necklace, playing with it.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Regina commented. She saw the pain in the Englishwoman’s eyes and decided that this wasn’t the right moment to bring up painful memories.

“Thank you.” Helena said.

“I would like to know more about her and then maybe you could give me some advice... But only if you want, Ms. Wells.” Regina tried.

“Helena.” The Brit said.

Regina nodded, “Helena.”

“I would love to.” Helena said, “But I doubt you need my advice. You’re doing quite well on your own.”

Regina smiled, “Thank you, Helena.”

In that moment, Myka entered the room, fresh from the shower.

“Hey, good morning!” She greeted them, “Where’s everyone?”

“Good morning.” Regina replied. “We don’t know.”

“Hey,” Helena smiled at her, running her gaze up and down the other agent’s body. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a green t-shirt, clinging to her upper body in an exquisite way. Myka felt Helena’s eyes on her and sat down at Helena’s left, grinning like a fool.

Regina regarded the two women with curiosity and a bit of jealousy. Something had definitely happened.

“Where’s Emma?” Myka asked, looking at Regina. Myka poured herself some coffee and placed her left hand on Helena’s thigh, under the table. Helena bit her lower lip.

Regina shrugged and made a face as she heard the Sheriff’s name.

“Why don’t you tell me, Agent Bering?” Regina snapped, “Isn’t she _your_ best friend?”

“I just thought you and Emma...” Myka trailed off. She widened her eyes, throwing a quick glance at Helena.

“Myka...” Helena whispered.

Regina stood up, annoyed, “Well, you thought wrong, Myka. I don’t know where the Sheriff went.”

“Regina, wait.” Helena tried.

The Mayor sighed, “I’m sorry, I just need to get to work. I have a town to rule, you know? Thanks for everything.” Regina left the room.

Helena stood up and ran after her. Henry was already waiting in the hallway.

“Regina, wait, please!” Helena said. Myka came running after them.

Regina sighed. “Henry, go wait in the car.”

Henry nodded, took the keys and went out.

“Regina I didn’t mean to offend you.” Myka said, “I apologize.”

Regina shook her head, “No, I apologize.” She sent them a fake smile.

“You’re obviously pissed at Emma.” Myka stated, “What happened? Did you two have a fight?”

Regina sighed, “We fell asleep after reading Henry’s bed night story.” The Mayor said, “And this morning she was gone. No text, no call, she just... Left.”

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for that.” Helena reassured, placing a hand on the Mayor’s shoulder.

“I doubt it. It’s...” Regina whispered, “I have to go.”

“Everything will be alright, Regina.” Myka tried, “Emma is... I’m sure there was an emergency and she had to leave.”

Regina shrugged, “I’ll see you around.” And she left.

“I swear she became another person when you mentioned Emma.” Helena said, turning to Myka.

Myka sighed, “Are you sure you didn’t piss her off?”

Helena’s eyes widened, “I did not _piss her off_ , Myka! We were talking about children, I promise.”

Myka placed her hands on Helena’s hips, “I believe you.” She whispered, “Come here...”

She took the older woman in her arms and breathed in her scent, “You smell really good, Ms. Wells.” Myka murmured, in an enticing voice.

Helena chuckled and placed a small kiss on Myka’s neck, “You do too, darling.”

Myka hummed, “You know that if we keep this up we won't be able to go to the warehouse, right?”

“I know...” Helena said, “It's just that you're irresistible, Myka.”

The younger agent blushed furiously and pulled the dark haired woman to her, attacking her lips.

Helena smiled through the kiss, letting Myka take control and placing her hands on the taller woman's waist. Myka's body was on fire. She pushed Helena against the wall and began groping her upper body, caressing the other woman's belly and moving on to her lovely back. She moaned lightly when Helena bit softly at her upper lip, taking control of the kiss. Helena began sucking on Myka’s tongue, tenaciously, making the younger woman feel dizzy to the core.

“Helena…” Myka gasped, “We… Should… Really… Stop!”

Helena composed herself and she nodded, “You’re right… I’m sorry.”

Myka smiled, “Hey…” She lifted Helena’s chin up, “Stop it, I’m not. I very much enjoy kissing you, Helena. But this is not the right time.” Myka explained, throwing a quick glance at the clock, “We’re late.”

“You’re right… We should probably go.” Helena agreed.

Myka smiled and then went to get their jacket and Teslas.

They had a long day ahead of them.

****

* * *

**Later that day, The Mayor’s office**

 

“Mayor Mills.” Regina said, answering the call her secretary had just forwarded to her.

“Madame Mayor, I’m Deputy Booth.” The man at the other end of the line spoke.

“Hello, Deputy. What can I do for you?” Regina asked, she dropped her notebook on her desk and sighed.

“It’s about Sheriff Swan.” Booth explained, “She never arrived and we just checked around town, her service car is still at the B&B. I’ve sent a car to her apartment... Her bug is still there. Nobody’s home. No sign of breaking in.”

Regina felt a pang in her heart. Where was the idiotic Sheriff?

“Please don’t stop looking for her.” Regina said, “I’ll see what I can do. Thank you for the heads up.”

“I just thought you should know since there were rumours of someone threatening her life.” Booth said.

“You thought good, Deputy. You’re in charge for now. Don’t hesitate to call me directly on my cellphone.” Regina said, standing up. She needed to call the Warehouse.

“Will do, Mayor Mills.” Booth said before ending the call.

Regina began pacing up and down the room. She typed Myka’s personal phone number and waited.

“Regina?” Myka answered.

“Myka, Emma is missing. I’ve just talked to Deputy Booth.” Regina explained, distressed, “Her service car is still at the B&B, her apartment is untouched and her hideous VW is still there.”

Back at the Warehouse, Helena had noticed that something was wrong from Myka’s expression.

When the younger woman ended the call with reassuring words to Regina, Helena was sure something was up.

“What is it?” Helena asked, coming to stand beside Myka.

Pete, Steve and Artie looked at Myka.

“It’s Emma.” Myka replied, seriously, “She didn’t get to the station, her cars are where she left them yesterday and her apartment is untouched.”

“This sucks, man.” Pete commented, worriedly, “I bet the mysterious Mr. Gold is behind all of this.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, you guys.” Claudia appeared from god knows where, making everybody jump, “Oopsie, sorry!”

“Dear God, Claud!” Steve commented, placing a hand on his chest, “I’ve already died once!”

Claudia smiled at him, “I know, Jinxie. Sorry.”

Pete pointed a finger at her, dumbfounded, “You just pulled a Mrs. Frederic on us!”

“What’s going on?” Artie asked, without beating around the bush.

“We have a ping in Alaska.” Claudia explained, “Dangerous artifact. It makes people sing till they combust like in Buffy’s Once more with feeling. You know, the musical episode?”

She met confused looks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Claudia muttered, “It’s not like that, anyways. It’s more like if people sing their hearts out, they start to combust. So you have to go and snag, bag and tag!”

“Claudia I can’t leave… Emma might be in danger.” Myka explained.

Claudia sighed, “Then I’m sending Steve and Artie.”

The two men groaned. “I need H.G. here to help me find out about the missing Thimble.” Claudia continued, looking at her mentor, “Plus it’s still too early to send you away on a mission.”

Helena nodded.

“You two, go!” The young red-head exclaimed, addressing Steve and Artie, “Dangerous songs that kill people, remember?” They nodded and left.

“Pete, Myka… I guess you two will have to find out whatever is going on with Emma.” Claudia said, “Go around town, ask people, do your thing. I have a meeting with the Regents, in 5! Bye.” And she left.

Pete looked at the space where Claudia had been standing just a few seconds ago. “I swear she’s becoming Mrs. F. 2.0” Pete commented.

Helena nodded, “She’s good.”

Myka was pacing the office, “Pete, we need to go.” she said, “Helena, stay here, wait for Claudia and keep the Farnsworth on so we can call you if we need you or viceversa.”

“Okay, darling.” Helena nodded and took Myka’s hands in hers, “It’ll be alright. Emma is strong and you and Pete are perfectly trained.”

Myka nodded and let out a breath. The two women were oblivious to Pete’s smirk.

“Hey, hey, hey…” Pete muttered to himself as Helena placed a soft kiss on Myka’s forehead.

Myka smiled but recovered quickly, turning to Pete. She glared at him.

He shrugged and made silent kissing faces, mocking them.

“Stop it, Pete.” Myka said before placing a quick kiss on Helena’s rosy lips and squeezing her hand. “Later.”

“Awww!” Pete commented, seeing their display of affection.

“Good luck.” Helena whispered, watching Myka grab Pete by the arm and drag him out of the office.

****

* * *

**Somewhere in Univille**

“Why did you kill James and his colleague?” Emma asked Gold.

The man had just returned from god knows where and she had been asking him the same question for some time now. Her wrists hurt like a bitch and she could feel her body starting to protest from the position she was in.

Mr. Gold laughed out loud, still not believing his luck.

“Poor, poor Ms. Swan.” Gold sing-songed, “Haven’t you had enough of that?”

“I won’t rest till you tell me why you did it. What did they do to deserve it?” Emma asked, “I want to hear it from you.”

Gold rested his right hand on his chin, lost in thought.

“It’s still too early.” He said.

Emma growled. She was tired of this shit, “You son of a…”

She couldn’t end the sentence because Gold kicked her in the gut and she felt a wrenching pain through her guts. Mr. Gold laughed some more and then picked up his walking stick and whacked her on the head with it.

“This is going to be so much fun.” Gold whispered to himself.

 

* * *

During her time spent in the Police Forensic Department, Helena had learnt a thing or two about computers, hi-tech stuff - as Claudia would call it - and new investigation’s techniques. As soon as Myka and Pete left the office, the Brit sat down in front of the computer and began to look into the Warehouse’s database for any kind of unauthorized access in the last 24 hours.

This could have been easily done by Claudia, but the young Caretaker had a lot on her hands at the moment.

Helena entered a secret code that one of her PD’s friends had taught her, back in Wisconsin. She widened her eyes in surprise as a long list of cryptograms appeared on the screen.

“Bollocks.” Helena muttered to herself.

Someone had accessed the computer from inside. Looking at the evidence she could see that the impostor had deactivated the alarm on the Thimble’s tag and had collected the artifact with no trouble. She checked the previously deleted video footages and gasped.

“Bloody…” Helena whispered as she took the Farnsworth and called Claudia.

The young woman’s face appeared on the device’s screen, “This better be important, H.G.”

“It is. We have a problem, Claudia.” Helena said.

Claudia lifted her eyebrows, “You mean apart from the obvious?” she asked, “Harriet Tubman’s Thimble is missing H.G.! The Regents want me to resolve the situation but I don’t frakking know how to do that.”

“Claudia, Listen to-” Helena tried.

“No! You don’t even know what’s going on, H.G.!I mean, you know obviously but the fact is that this could be a threat to me, don’t you get it?! I’m the youngest Caretaker that ever existed in a Warehouse! Also, do I need to remind you that Leena used it to become me - even if she was under the influence of an artifact but that doesn’t matter - and she de-bronzed MacPherson…” Claudia went on rambling.

Helena rolled her eyes, “CLAUDIA!”

“Yes?” Claudia asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“It was your assistant. She hacked into the warehouse’s system, Claudia.” Helena informed her.

“Frak!!!” Claudia exclaimed and closed her Farnsworth in a hurry.

Helena chuckled and shook her head.

A few minutes later she was still typing when she heard someone walk into the office.

“Claudia, thank god you’re…” Helena said, looking up from the computer.

“Hello, Agent Wells.”

It was Jamie, Claudia’s assistant.

* * *

**Meanwhile, around town**

“Pete! We’re working.” Myka said, as they walked side by side down Univille’s main street.

Pete pouted, “But I want to know if H.G.’s kissing abilities have improved…”

Myka rolled her eyes and blushed despite herself.

“Stop it!” She said, “Let. It. Go. I’m not discussing my relationship with Helena.”

Pete smirked, “Oh, come on, Mykes!!” he said, “I’m your sassy best friend. Who was there to hold you when you were crying over her?”

Myka glared at Pete, “I never cried on your shoulders!”

“Oh but you did pout and act like a Greek Tragedy!” Pete commented.

Myka sighed. She had to distract Pete.

“We need to find Emma.” Myka said.

“Oh, I know. We’re just waiting for the Deputy to call us back.” Pete said, “Man, I’m hungry.”

Myka glared at him some more, “You just had a bagel! A huge one, I might add!”

Pete chuckled, “So does she still do that thing with her tongue?”

Myka covered her ears and groaned.

“Why me?!!” She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Back at the Warehouse**

“Drop your Tesla, Agent Wells.” Jamie ordered, pointing a gun at the Brit, “You won’t need it.” The woman smiled.

Helena smiled, wickedly, “Claudia will be here any minute, darling. You should put that gun away.”

Jamie snickered, “She won’t. She’s gonna need more than a minute.” She said, “See, I’ve used a password that will slow our Caretaker down. And you’ll be gone before she comes in.”

Helena shook her head, “I won’t let you do this. Why did you take the Thimble?”

Jamie shrugged, “I needed the money.”

“And you’re Claudia’s assistant?” Helena asked, shocked, “What kind of assistant are you if you’re going to let people bribe you? Why did the Regents chose you? Are they bloody out of their mind?!”

Jamie shrugged, “I guess they are.” she said, “Now. Drop the Tesla, Agent Wells.”

****

* * *

 

Pete choked on the sandwich he was chewing.

“PETE?!” Myka asked, patting his partner on his back, “Are you okay?! What’s going on?”

Pete gasped and his eyes got wide with worry and shock.

“Vi-Vibe… Really... Bad vibe….” He said, struggling  for air.

He met Myka’s green eyes and she gasped, “It’s the Warehouse, isn’t it?” she asked.

Pete nodded, “Feels like it.”

“Helena…” Myka said.

 

* * *

 

“Where is it?” Helena asked, “Where’s the Thimble, Jamie?”

The younger woman smiled, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“H.G.!!!!!!!!!!” Claudia’s muffled cries came from the other side of the door.

Helena nodded, “I will place my Tesla on the ground.” She kneeled down carefully and placed the weapon down, “See?”

Jamie sent her a smug smile, “Well done, Helena.”

“Now you do the same and everything will be alright.” Helena said.

Jamie laughed, “You really think I’m so stupid?” 

Helena shook her head, “I don’t. I was the bad guy once. I know everyone has reasons but you also have choices and you can chose to do the right thing, Jamie. Think about it.”

The younger woman shrugged, “Such a heartfelt speech.” She clapped her hands.

Helena took advantage of the situation and threw a kick at the gun in Jamie’s hands, making it fall over. Jamie growled and attempted to kick Helena in the right kidney with her left foot. Helena however had predicted the attack and so she immobilized Jamie’s foot with her right hand downward and left hand inward. She blocked the kick and Jamie lost her balance. The Brit smirked, tugged at the woman’s leg and threw her on the ground, making the assistant scream in pain.

“Fuck!!”

“You might know a thing of two about defense, darling, but you don't even have an iota of what it takes to really be an assistant to Claudia OR a part of this Warehouse!” Helena said, jumping on top of the woman’s body, immobilizing her.

“Fuck you!” Jamie whispered, looking Helena into her eyes.

Helena chuckled, “You wish!” and punched the woman right in the face.

“H.G.!!! Are you alright!?” Claudia came running into the room with Pete and a distraught Myka behind. Meanwhile, Helena got up and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them around Jamie’s wrists.

“HELENA!” Myka yelled.

“I’m okay, darling.” Helena said as Myka jumped into her arms.

“What happened?” Pete asked, placing a hand on Helena’s shoulder, “I had a vibe and we came as soon as we could.”

“Thank god you’re alright.” Claudia said, looking at H.G. She turned to Jamie and shook her head.

“I feel bad. I trusted her.” The Caretaker said, “Artie is gonna be pissed.”

“Did she say something?” Myka asked, disentangling herself from Helena’s hold.

The Brit shook her head, “No, she didn’t.” she said.

“Good job, Agent Wells.” Claudia exclaimed, “Pete, place Jamie on the chair. I’ll be right back. I might have the right artifact to make her cooperate.”

As Myka went to the computer and looked at the evidence, Pete approached Helena, who was still looking at Jamie’s unconscious form.

“You scared me, H.G.” Pete whispered, “You scared Mykes.”

Helena nodded, “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Actually it was my fault. I told her the vibe was about you.” Pete confessed and looked down.

Helena sighed. Pete placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He squeezed at it.

“Myka is my best friend, Helena.” Pete said, “If you hurt her…”

Helena looked up and fixed her gaze on Pete’s eyes, “I won’t.”

The man didn’t need Steve to see she that H.G. was telling the truth.

“Good.” Pete nodded, “Good.”

Helena smiled.

Myka looked up from the computer and frowned at Helena and Pete. They looked like they were in deep conversation. She shrugged. There were other things to think about. Like finding Emma.

Her phone buzzed. “Emma.” Myka whispered.

“Hello? Emma?!”

Helena and Pete walked to Myka’s side.

“Ms. Bering? This is Deputy Booth. We’ve found the Sheriff’s phone but no sign of her.” The Deputy said.

“Where are you?” Myka asked, worriedly.

“St. John Street. 46C.” The Deputy said.

“We’re coming. Go back to the station…” Myka ordered.

“I know. Mayor Mills informed me. Good luck!” The man said, “Please, find Emma.”

Myka sighed as they disconnected. She looked at Helena and Pete.

“We have an address.”

****

**TBC**


	12. I'm afraid there's so much to be afraid of

**A.N. : Sorry for the loooong wait!**

**I wasn’t sure how to end this chapter and I hope you won’t be disappointed.**

**I’m pretty sure the Warehouse has an infirmary or some kind of a mini clinic somewhere, that’s where Emma is taken.**

**The title is a verse from the song “Breaking up the girl” by Garbage.**

**A huge thank you to T-rahz, my Beta! ;)**

**As always comments are appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I am afraid that there's much to be afraid of**

****  
  


Emma Swan opened her eyes slowly and groaned loudly. Her head was throbbing painfully and her wrists were hurting like a bitch. She was feeling dizzy and dehydrated. Emma hated that she couldn’t move from her position. The room, she noticed, was darker than before and the only sounds she could hear were her own frantic heartbeat and her ragged breathing. She was mad at Gold for doing this to her, but most of all she was mad at herself, for what she’d done to Henry and Regina. She didn’t deserve them. She didn’t deserve their love. Angry tears fell from her eyes. She’d experienced what it felt to read fairy tales to Henry and laugh together. She’d felt the warm touch of Regina’s hand in hers. She’d felt the surprised smile on Henry’s face and the teasing tone in Regina’s voice when she’d told them she’d never read to anyone in her life. Not even to a step-brother or sister.

And now Emma prayed and hoped. She hoped that Myka and the others would find her. The feeling of being a part of a family was becoming stronger than her self hatred.

She couldn’t even wipe away the tears that  were now falling profusely from her eyes. Emma sniffed and cried out in frustration. She’d fallen into Gold’s trap like a fool.

Suddenly, someone switched the lights on and Emma groaned. They were too bright. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and then looked around her.

“Welcome back, Ms. Swan.”

Mr. Gold smirked down at her.

“You don’t know what you got yourself into, old man.” Emma spat out, “My friends  are Secret Service. They’re gonna kick your ass big time.”

Gold bursted into laughter and came to stand closer to Emma. He smiled down at her and nodded knowingly. He slapped her on her right cheek, cutting Emma’s skin with his ring.

Emma gasped but tried to not scream from the pain. She didn’t want Gold to know how much she was hurting and how humiliated she was feeling. It had been a long time since she’d felt that way. It made her think of her time in jail.

“Hit me all you want, bastard.” Emma said, “You will never find your peace with violence.”

Gold shrugged, “I don’t want peace. I want to avenge my son’s sacrifice.”

Emma furrowed her brow, “James killed...” Emma whispered, “I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose but only because he was a fucking criminal!” She added.

“You don’t know him.” Gold spat, pulling Emma’s face to his by her collar. He looked at her creamy neck and noticed a necklace. His eyes widened. Gold had seen one similar to this before.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want his father to go around killing people!” Emma said.

“Who gave you this?” Gold asked.

Emma looked down and felt the blood dripping slowly down her neck, “Someone gave it to me a long time ago.” Emma said, looking Gold in the eye, “Henry’s father.”

Gold let Emma go and shook his head. It couldn’t be. There were hundreds of necklaces like that one. This didn’t feel right.

“What happened to him?” Gold asked.

“I don’t know.” Emma said, honestly, “He betrayed me and sent me to jail.”

Gold sighed, looking at Emma with worried eyes. “What was his name?”

Emma's eyebrows raised, “Why all these questions? Can’t you just kill me or something?! My head hurts.”

“Stupid, stupid Swan.” Gold growled, he hit her once again. “Tell me his name!” He yelled. Emma cried out in pain.

She looked down, “His name’s Neal. Neal Cassidy. But I swear to you I don’t know where he is. I would offer my help in finding him but I can’t risk having him back in my life. Not now that Henry is…”

But Gold wasn’t listening to her. He’d remained still, with his mouth half open. He shook his head.

“Neal…” Gold whispered, “It was you…”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Emma asked, “Do you know him?”

Gold nodded, “He was my son. And now he’s dead.” He whispered, “He’s dead because of you! Because of your father!”

Emma shook her head, “You’re Neal’s father?” she asked, shocked, “I-I was adopted I don’t have a father!”

“Oh but you’re wrong. He never wanted to tell you, but James Kook was your biological father, deary.” Gold confessed. “And my relationship with your father was really troubled.”

Emma was too shocked to understand. James was her father?

“W-why? Why didn’t he…?” Emma whispered, letting the tears fall. If James was her real father, why didn’t he say something? Why did he give her up.

Gold chuckled, “Your dear father was a coward, Ms. Swan.” He said, “I’m sorry to tell you all of this right now, deary but someone has to do it. Your biological mother was in the forces as well.”

Emma couldn’t believe her ears. “A-Aunt Mary is my mother?”

Gold nodded, “Yes. I believe you two never met, am I right? She died when you were still a baby, Emma. Your father didn’t know how to take care of you and preferred his career over you... So he gave you up for adoption.”

Emma closed her eyes in pain. “James…” She sobbed.

“Of course the guilt never let him go. When you were ten he came to find you and convinced John and Linda to adopt you. Now you understand why he always took good care of you, didn’t he?” Gold said.

“Shut up.” Emma ordered.

Gold chuckled, “Dear dear James, always so brave in his job but a failure as a father figure.”

Emma’s breath was ragged.

“He let you serve your time in jail, didn’t he?” Gold asked, “He did nothing to free you.”

“I had to pay. And your son sent me to jail, not James.” Emma spat, “D-Did he kill Neal?” The blonde added, in a whisper. She remembered Claudia informing her and the warehouse team that Gold wanted to avenge his son’s death, “Is he…?”

“Your stupid father killed Neal! He killed my son!” Gold exploded. “And the worst of it is that he did it because he was my son. Killed him in cold blood.”

Emma was crying silently. Her life was already so messed up. She surely didn’t need this new knowledge of the true identity of her own father and that he had killed her ex boyfriend, Henry’s father.

“And now you have to die, Ms. Swan.” Gold said, in a desperate voice, “You need to die because it’s the only thing that will stop the pain!”

Emma looked at Gold and closed her eyes. She knew what it meant to lose someone. Who was she to stop him? She was sick and tired of the pain in her life, maybe this was the right way to let it all go. She inhaled softly, and for the first time in her life, accepted her fate. She was going to die.

* * *

 

Myka was frantic. Pete and she had searched the house but found no one.

Even though Emma had dropped her phone in front of it, there was no sign of her.

“Pete, there’s no one here. It was a trap.” Myka said, coming down from the second floor.  “This is all wrong.” She sighed, loudly.

“Calm down, Mykes.” Pete reassured her, closing the kitchen’s door, “We will find Emma.”

Myka sighed, “I hope so.”

Suddenly a car revved up in front of the house. “What was that?” Myka asked.

“What’s going on?” Pete echoed.

The two agents exited the house through the front door and saw Helena in the driver’s seat of Claudia’s car.  

“Helena?” Myka asked, dumbfounded. The two agents gasped when they noticed the Mayor in the passenger’s seat, waving frantically at them.

“Regina?” Pete asked.

“Yes, Agents. Get in! We have a Sheriff to save!” Regina said.

Pete and Myka shared a look. “Let Pete drive, Helena. We don’t want to die before we can save Emma.” Myka smirked at the Brit.

Helena pouted but let Pete drive and she entered the back seat, sitting beside Myka.

“Where are we going?” Myka asked.

Regina pointed at the satellite navigator, “Jamie spilled the beans.”

Helena smirked, “Between Regina and me, she didn’t have a lot of choices, did she?”

Regina nodded. Myka smiled, “I bet. Who called you, Regina?”

“Deputy Booth gave me a call and I was too worried to stay in my office and do nothing.” Regina said.

“Is Henry safe?” Pete asked.

“Yes, he’s with Abigail at the B&B.” Regina replied. She closed her eyes and hoped with everything she had that Emma was still alive. She had to be. It wasn’t fair how she’d just walked out of the room, earlier that morning. Idiot, Regina thought.

“So…” Helena whispered in Myka’s ear, “Just like old times.”

Myka shivered and turned to the beautiful author. She  nodded, “Looks like it.” She took Helena’s hand in hers, “I just hope Emma is all right.”

Helena placed her other hand on top of Myka’s and brought it to her lips, “She will be.”

Myka closed her eyes and nodded. She needed to focus. Emma’s life depended on them.

Pete stopped the car in front of a brick house. They got out of the car. Myka was in the front, Helena right behind her, then Pete and Regina.

“Stay behind us, Madame Mayor.” Pete ordered, “If you hear gunshots, get down on the ground, understood?”

Regina nodded and followed the warehouse agents inside.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

“Emma…” Regina whispered, worriedly. Myka and Pete nodded at each other. Helena pulled out her Tesla and switched place with Pete. She went to stand in front of Regina.

"Regina, we might need to call an ambulance. Be ready." Myka said. "Helena, guard our backs!"

"I will." the Brit said.

They heard another scream. Pete winced. Myka ran towards the sound.

"They are behind this door."

Pete nodded, "3..."

"2"

"1"

Pete kicked the door open and Myka bursted in.

She didn't even let Gold turn around, she tesla-ed him right away. He fell unconscious to the ground.

"Emma!" Regina ran to the blonde Sheriff, "oh, God..." Regina sobbed.

The three warehouse agents ran towards Emma. Myka gasped. Emma's face was swollen and full of livids.

Pete stopped Regina just before she could touch the blonde. "Let me go!" the Mayor cried out.

"That's..." Myka trailed off.

“An artifact." Helena ended for her in a serious tone.

Emma was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding a lot.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, "Why isn't she responding? EMMA!"

Helena took the woman by the shoulders, "please, Regina. You need to stay calm. We're going to find the artifact and bag it."

Regina began to cry silently. She was so angry. She couldn't even touch the blonde.

"It has to be here..." Myka was looking at her friend closely. Surely Gold had used some kind of artifact to torture Emma so that he could kill her in the end. But which artifact?

"Let's move the bastard." Pete said.

"Shouldn't we move her, instead?" Regina asked, running a hand through her dark locks.

"No, It's too dangerous." Myka said, looking at Regina.

Pete and Helena checked Gold and found a little globe in his hands.

"Bag it, H.G." Pete ordered.

Helena wore her gloves and took a bag from Myka. She took the globe from Gold's hand and bagged it.

There was a flash of light in the room and Emma opened her eyes and mumbled something before she blacked out. Regina ran to Emma's side and freed her hands and feet.

"We need to take her to the Warehouse." Myka said, "That globe is an unknown artifact. It might be dangerous."

“Myka is right.” Helena said, “It looks like the globe has been hurting Emma.” She pointed at the blonde’s face.

"But am I the only one who think this was too easy?" Pete commented.

Helena helped Regina to carry Emma out. Pete and Myka took Gold.

"Let's go." Pete said.

The others nodded and managed to put Gold in the truck while Emma went to the back seat with Regina and Helena.

Pete got behind the wheel and started the car, driving towards the Warehouse headquarters.

* * *

**Later that night, the Warehouse headquarters.**

Henry Mills was sitting beside the bed, currently occupied by Emma. They were in a room at the Warehouse’s clinic. The young boy was observing the blonde, a book of fantasy stories in his lap. He’d come inside to read to Emma before going back home. But, instead of reading, he’d found himself looking down at his other mother - he still found it strange to call the Sheriff like that. Emma had bandages partially covering her face. She was in bad shape.

His dark haired mother, Regina, was outside, waiting for him. Henry thought that he had never seen Regina look so worried. Well, apart from that time, when at the age of four, he had fallen from his bike the first time he’d tried to ride.

Emma moaned in her sleep and Henry placed his small hand on hers.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave. He sighed.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Emma.” Henry said, “Sleep tight.” He stood and placed a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead. The blonde sighed in her sleep and Henry smiled a bit.

Regina opened the door slowly and entered.

“How is she?” The Mayor whispered, taking Henry’s seat.

Henry shrugged, “She’s asleep.”

They remained in silence and observed the blonde woman, sleeping peacefully.

“Is she going to be okay, mom?” Henry whispered, turning towards Regina and sitting on her lap. Regina placed her hands on Henry’s hips and pulled her son to her, resting her chin on his shoulder.  

“I hope so." Regina said.

"Mom?" Henry asked, squeezing his mother's right hand.

"What is it, Henry?" The Mayor asked.

"It's okay if you are sad, you know?" the boy said slowly, "you don't have to be always so strong."

Regina felt tears in her eyes and a tug in her chest at Henry's words. "Oh, Henry..."

The boy turned in his mother’s arms and hugged the dark haired woman.

“Can we come back tomorrow?” Henry asked.

She nodded, wiping away her years, “Of course we can, after school.” Regina replied.

A soft whimper coming from the bed, broke their moment.

“Hey…” Emma whispered, “...I-I…” The blonde felt her heart skip a beat as she noticed Henry and Regina there, with her.

The two Mills walked up to the bed, “Don’t push yourself too hard, Ms. Swan.”

Henry nodded and took Emma’s hand in his.

“Henry,” Emma grimaced, trying to smile, “Ouch.” She moaned, “It hurts… I can’t even smile...”

Regina felt badly for the blonde, “Henry, why don’t you go and call Dr. Calder?”

Henry nodded and left the room.

Emma looked down.

“Emma…” Regina began, “You scared me to death. Why did-"

Emma looked up into the Mayor’s dark eyes. She saw worry and apprehension there.

“I’m sorry, Regina.” Emma said, “I fucked up. I… I shouldn’t have left without saying anything.”

Regina sighed and handed Emma a glass of water with a straw, “I wish I could hate you.” She confessed, observing the blonde take a tentative sip, “You left us, you left me and risked your life today. Do you know how frightened Henry was?” How frightened I was? Regina added internally.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, “I shouldn’t have done that.” She said and she placed the glass on the bedside table.

Regina sat down on the bed and grazed at Emma’s cheek with her thumb, “What’s done is done. Just… Don’t do that again. Henry is strong but I know he couldn’t bear losing you, not now that he’s just found you…” Regina trailed off. “I…”

“He doesn’t deserve me.” Emma whispered, frustrated, “And you don’t either.”

A few tears fell from Regina’s eyes, “You don’t really mean it, Emma.”

Emma shook her head and pushed aside Regina’s hand, “I’m telling you, Regina. You don’t want this thing between us… I’m not good enough. I’ll screw you two up.”

Regina looked hurt, “You don’t know what is good enough for me and my son!”

Emma began to cry, “Just… Just go, Regina. Leave me alone…” She shifted on the bed and turned to her side. It hurt like hell but she didn’t want to deal with Regina right now. She needed to be alone.

Regina shook her head and stood up. “What happened in there? What did he say to you?!”

Emma remained in silence.

“You’re wrong, Emma.” Regina said to the blonde’s back, “The other night, when we read to Henry together. It felt… It felt right.” The Mayor confessed, her voice quivering, “And you know that too... But you’re just too stubborn to let us in.”

Silent tears made their way down Emma’s cheeks. She sniffled in silence.

“Deputy Booth will cover for you. You’re on a leave till you get better, Sheriff Swan.” Regina said, coldly.

On her way out Regina nodded to Dr. Calder and walked to her son. She took Henry’s hand and they went back to the Warehouse’s main office. Myka, Pete, Helena and Claudia were still discussing the day’s events.

“Hey,” Myka stood up, “is she still asleep?” Her green eyes locking with Regina’s.

“She just woke up.” Regina replied, “Vanessa is checking on her.”

Helena, Claudia and Pete nodded.

“I wanted to thank you again for what you’ve all done.” Regina said, placing her hands on Henry shoulder and hugging her son from behind. “Univille can finally go back to be a boring little town.” She shifted her gaze from the agents and fixed it on Claudia.

Claudia nodded at her.

Henry smiled at the agents. They’d saved Emma’s life.

“We should go home, Henry, it’s been a long day.” Regina said, looking down at Henry.

Pete nodded, “I’ll drive you.” He ruffled Henry’s hair, “We’re going back to the B&B, anyways.”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, weakly. Helena observed her closely. The Mayor looked like she’d been crying. But she hid it well.

Myka walked up to Regina, “Everything’s going to be all right, Regina.”

The Mayor smiled, sadly, “I hope so.”

She wanted to say more but the Mayor nodded at them and pulling at Henry’s hand, left the room, following Pete outside.

“Claud, are you coming back with us?” Myka asked, turning to the young Caretaker.

The Caretaker shook her head and rubbed her sore eyes, “Nope. I have to finish here.”

Helena and Myka nodded and wished the young red head goodnight.

“You too!” Claudia said, “Frak! I have to start thinking about a new assistant…” They heard her mumbling to herself.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked as she followed Myka outside.

Myka shrugged, "I'm just tired..."

Helena looked at Myka worriedly but said no more. She suspected that the younger agent was still anxious for her blonde friend.

Once they arrived at the B&B, Myka excused herself and ran upstairs. She locked herself in the bathroom in her room. She sighed and took off her clothes. Myka jumped under the hot spray of the shower and let the warm water massage her sore body.

When she got out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom, clad only in her bathrobe, she spotted an already showered Helena, in her tank top and shorts, on her bed.

Myka smiled, "hey."

"Feeling better?" Helena asked, shifting on Myka's bed.

Myka nodded, "yes, I do. And you?"

Helena nodded, her fingers playing with her necklace. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in..."

The curly haired woman shook her head and sat down next to Helena. "I don't mind."

She placed her hand on Helena's forearm and smiled, "your presence is always wanted..." Myka said, wantonly.

Helena shivered and looked at Myka's face. "That's good to know," she said.

"You are..." Myka began, her expression showing vulnerability, "... Pretty important, you know?"

Helena smiled.

Myka hesitated. "What we... This morning...I mean..." Helena’s eyebrows arched in amusement. Myka blushed.

They both chuckled.

"Try again, darling?" Helena brushed some unruly curls from Myka's face, making the younger woman close her eyes and sigh contentedly.

Green orbs re-opened and looked straight into the Brit's eyes. "I think we've lost so much time, Helena. Ironic, isn't it? I shouldn't have let you go after Wisconsin. But..."

"You saw me with them and only did what you thought was right. Even if at the beginning you tried to put some reason into me." Helena chucked.

"Yes, but that wasn’t right..." Myka said.

"Did you have feelings for me, back then?" The Brit asked, directly.

Myka smirked, "and what makes you think I have feelings for you now?"

Helena laughed out loud and shrugged, "Collecting evidence was part of my duties, darling." She winked.

Myka grinned. Her smile became melancholic as she thought of that day in Wisconsin.

"I did." Myka confessed.

Helena grabbed her face and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. "Me too. But I had convinced myself you would be better off without me. I have a lot of baggage…”

“That’s an understatement…” Myka commented with a smile.

Helena rolled her eyes, “I... I needed to find some peace for myself. My memories had just been restored... Nobody actually knows what it feels like to have them ripped from you."

Myka nodded, "I know."

Helena smiled, "and that's because you know me better than anyone."

Myka shrugged, "would you have come back if you hadn't heard Hook threatening the warehouse?"

"I'd been thinking about it for months." Helena said, "Hook was just the first excuse I found to come back. Adelaide..."

Myka nodded, smiling. She grabbed Helena's hand and motioned her to lay down.

"I made her my one." Helena confessed as she rested her head on the pillow and laid down on her side. "She made me think about coming back to the Warehouse."

"Wow... And what did she say about your true identity?" Myka asked mimicking the other woman's position. She saw Helena's gaze trail down between her chest. She coughed and covered herself a bit.

Helena smiled, enjoying the blush on Myka's lovely neck.

"She asked for some explanations on my books!" Helena smiled.

Myka chucked, "she's really something!"

Helena ran a hand through her dark hair, "she is."

"And what about Nate?" Myka asked.

Helena sighed, "I never had feelings for him, if that’s what you want to know."

Myka nodded.

"I know this may sound selfish. But he was just … He was there, Myka." Helena said, looking up at the ceiling of Myka's room. “He didn’t know about who I was and what I had done. He knew me as Emily and never questioned my ways.”

Myka hummed. It still hurt her a bit to think about Helena with that guy. Was is stupid to be jealous? I mean, Helena was in her bed, not in Nate’s. She was opening up to Myka. Not him.

"And then when I found out he had Adelaide I just thought that maybe…” Helena trailed off, “Maybe I could start over. A new life, free from the warehouse and all the bad memories linked to it. He is a good man and a good father. But nothing more to me.”

Myka nodded.

Helena smiled, sadly, “But of course you were right all along.”

“I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings, Myka." Helena whispered, locking their eyes.

Myka nodded and entwined their fingers together. "It's not like you need to explain, Hel. I just want you to know that..." Myka shifted closer to Helena and squeezed her hand. The Brit turned to forest green eyes and smiled. "... I'm glad you're here now."

"I’m glad too." Helena smiled as she placed her free hand on Myka's face, drawing her closer to her, "you're everything I've ever wanted and so much more, Myka."

Myka grinned, "so you wouldn't be opposed if I kissed you right now?" She asked, her warm breath on Helena's lips.

The Victorian shivered and gulped as she felt Myka's body once again so close to hers. Only this time she was clad only in a bathrobe.

"I... I would love to ..." Helena gasped as soft lips enveloped hers and moaned. Myka sighed into the kiss and devoured Helena's mouth. She didn't hesitate, her intentions were crystal clear. She moved her body on top of Helena’s and, between kisses, placed the palms of her hands on the Brit's breasts. Helena gasped and arched her back, exposing her creamy, smooth neck to Myka's hungry mouth.

Fingers caressed her bathrobe-clad back, pulling at the fabric.

Myka understood the other woman's intentions and placed a soft kiss under Helena's ear, while she continued to massage Helena’s breasts through the fabric of her top, "Are you sure?"

She looked into Helena's dark eyes and waited. They were both breathing hard, lips swollen and feeling warm all over.

“Myka..." the Brit whispered.

Myka nodded, “I know,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss on Helena’s forehead and then locked their eyes, “but I need to be extra sure…”

Helena purred as Myka’s hand caressed her smooth hair, “That you want this too.” Myka added.

“This feels…” Helena whispered, looking into Myka’s forest green eyes.

“... Amazing?” Myka finished with a smirk.

Helena bit her lower lip and grinned, “Yes.” she breathed out, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all day…” The Brit whispered, hotly, her accent thicker than ever.

Myka blushed and the other woman kissed her again, this time placing her hands on her neck and holding her in place. She moaned and closed her eyes as Helena’s tongue caressed hers, first tentatively, then with passion. The younger woman replied eagerly to the kiss and when they broke apart, breaths mingling together, they smiled at each other.

“Please, Myka…” Helena whispered, rubbing the tip of her nose against Myka’s.

Myka nodded and kissed the older woman once again, as if her life depended on it.

**  
TBC**


End file.
